Shattered Dreams
by RKOrtonsLilHunnie
Summary: A Sequel to Broken Promises...So, Jessica's pregnant and Randy's not being supportive. Will Jessica have the baby alone? Will she have an abortion or give the baby up? Or will Randy see sense and come back to her in time? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first chapter of Shattered Dreams. The sequel to Broken Promises. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as you did the first one. :)**

Chapter One

Jessica placed her bags near the front door and stepped into the living room. She was so scared to tell Dave she was leaving. They'd just got over all the years of heartache and distance. They'd just retained their closeness and now she was leaving and not only him but also her new found family. She'd grown to love Angela like an older sister and the girls were fun to be around. Even Ariel had grown to like her. But now that she was leaving what scared her the most was the fact that she might never have the close brother sister relationship with Dave again. It was a price she was willing to pay for her happiness. She walked over to Dave and wiped the tear that was threatening to fall from her eye away and cleared her throat.

"Dave, I need to talk to you."

Dave turned around and the smile faded.

"What happened?" He said as she sat down next to him.

"I need to go home. It's all one big disaster. I saw Randy and I told him, I told him I was pregnant and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He asked me if the baby was his. Dave, I can't stay around here while I'm deciding what I should do about this. You and Angela have been so nice to me, letting me stay here for all this time and not mentioning the fact that I had Randy stay over and you never complained. You never yelled at me for not being home at the perfect time and you treated me like you used to. But when he said that, I couldn't believe it."

"Babe, why do you need to leave? What else did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter what else he said. I've already called mom. She knows I'm coming home."

"Jessica, Angela and I have never worried about you being here. You're like one of us now. Please let us help you. You can stay, we'll get you an extension for the baby."

Jessica smiled. "That's nice but I can't. You've already done so much for me and I need to be with mom right now. I'm sorry Dave. I'll call you though. I just needed to tell you I'm leaving. I've talked to Angela already and she's booked my ticket and called my cab."

"No, if you're leaving I want to take you to the airport."

"Are you sure?"

Dave nodded. "Come on then."

Jessica nodded and Dave picked up her bags and took them out to his car. She looked at Angela and the girls who were all now standing at the door with sad faces and even tears. Jessica smiled and kissed Bayle on the head.

"Keep being you Bay. I'll call you soon." She hugged her and moved on to Jenessa. She did the same and hugged her tight.

"Ariel. I've left my shoes in you're room. The ones you really liked. I want you to have them, lord knows I won't be walking in the once I'm very pregnant. Use them well." Ariel smiled and they hugged.

"Angela, thank you for everything you've done. I'm greatly appreciative for that. I'll be in touch."

Angela smiled and they hugged too. Jessica took one last look at her newly formed family and got into the car. As they pulled out of the drive way she felt the tears escape her eyes and instead of wiping them away, she let them flow.

Dave carried Jessica's bag through the airport and helped her check in. They made their way to the departure lounge and waited for Jesse's flight to be called. They sat in silence for a while before Jessica's flight was called. She stood up and smiled weakly at Dave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Dave said unable to talk for fear of crying.

"I'll call you when I get home. I promise."

"Be safe Jesse - Belle."

"I will Davie. I love you."

"I love you too baby sister."

"Oh before I go, can you give this to Randy." She said taking off her pink diamond ring and placing it inside Dave's hand.

"I'll see that he gets it."

Jessica nodded and walked towards her gate. She didn't look back because she was crying too much. But if she had looked back, she would have seen Dave crying too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dave watched his sisters plane take off and then took off himself. He had one person on his mind. Randy. Randy had taken his sister away from him this time. He didn't want her to go, but Randy had somehow forced her to feel unwelcome or unable to stay because he couldn't accept what he'd done.

Dave was about to show him, he would regret what he'd said to his little sister. Even if it meant sacrificing his friendship with him in the process. Jessica came first.

Dave pulled up in front of Randy's and got out of the car. He grabbed the ring from the dashboard and walked up to the door. Instead of knocking it he banged it so hard, it shook. He shoved the ring inside his pocket as Randy answered the door.

"Dave, look I don't really feel like getting into this with you.."

Dave pushed past him and went into the living room. Randy closed the door and took a breath. This was going to be hard, and he may even get a black eye from Dave. But he was willing to take it. Randy walked into the living room and looked Dave in the eye.

"So, wanna tell me why you're here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here."

"I do know but I don't see why..I mean what happens between Jessica and I is out business. We're adults now."

"She's acting like more of an adult then you are right now Randy."

"Look, she walked out of here. I didn't make her."

"No, but she's gone now Randy."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left. I just watched her leave. Why, couldn't you just be a man and talk and not over react with her? She's 18 man, and she's scared that she's pregnant. She needed you."

"She's gone? Like for good?"

"Yes, she just left. She's gone home."

Randy sat down.

"I didn't mean for her to leave. I thought she'd be mad at me and then I'd make it up to her. I'm sorry.."

"Too late to be sorry now Randy. You preached to me not long ago about my actions and what I did to her was wrong. I accepted that and we made up for the years. But now, here you are doing the exact same thing. I hope you're proud of yourself." Dave said walking towards the door.

"Before I go. She asked me to give you this." He said pulling the pink diamond ring out of his pocket and handing it to Randy, before leaving.

Randy sat and stared at the ring in his hand. He didn't know what to do or what to think. His girlfriend was now flying to another state with his baby. He finally realised that he had lost everything and he couldn't have been more sorry.

Dave arrived home and went inside. Angela sent the girls upstairs and sat down with him.

"Did she get off ok?"

"Yeah. Angela, she didn't need to leave. She could have stayed."

"Yeah I know baby but she needs her mom at this time. Maybe if you give her some time she'll want to come back. You could always go to see her in a few days."

"Yeah, I know that but...I hate Randy right now. He's torn my family apart. It was my fault last time and now it's his."

"He'll realise and do the right thing. I'm sure of it."

Dave nodded. "I just need some alone time babe. I'll be in the den. I'm taking the phone with me."

Angela nodded. Dave took the phone and closed the door. He sat down in his chair and leaned back. Now, he just had to wait for his baby sister to call him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews already. I really appreciate them.**

Chapter Three

Jessica's plane landed a few hours later. She made her way through the airport and headed in the direction of her luggage. She stood waiting for her bags to come into view when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her sister Katie. She smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem. What happened? Mom said you sounded kinda sad on the phone."

"It's nothing."

"It's gotta be something if you came home Jess."

Jessica saw her bags and grabbed them. She started walking towards the parking lot.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about."

They walked in silence for a while until the found the car. Katie took Jessica's bags from her and put them in the back of the car, then joined her sister. The ride home was a quiet one and Jessica knew she had to say something or Katie would know something more was wrong than she was letting her know. She just didn't want to tell her while they were driving. Katie had a violent streak and Jessica wanted to get home before she told her, or Katie might just turn the car around or something. Jessica knew Katie would want to hurt Randy when she told her.

"Did Dave do or say something?" Katie asked as she pulled into the driveway.

Jessica got out of the car at the same time as her sister.

"No, Dave didn't do or say anything at all. In fact he didn't want me to leave."

Jessica followed Katie into the house and looked around. The house was nothing like Dave's. It was dark and cold and it didn't have any chandeliers or tables made of Oak or perfect looking kitchen counters. But Jessica loved her home. She sat down and sighed.

"Katie, you would might getting me some water? I don't feel too good."

"Sure." Katie smiled.

Jessica knew is was morning sickness now. She was going to have to get used to it too, she was going to have 9 months of feeling like crap. She was due to graduate in about 3 months and by then she realised she was going to have quite a bump. That scared her the most. She was always shy and knowing people would be looking at her and whispering about her made her feel even more sick. Katie returned with a glass of water and sat down next to her sister.

"Jessica, come on you know you can tell me."

"I'm just not feeling well that's all Kate. I'll be fine. I just need to go to the doctor or something. I'm fine." She smiled.

"I'm not buying it. But I'll let it lie for now." Katie said getting up. "I need to go back to school now though. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Jessica smiled.

After Katie had left Jessica took her things up to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed and felt like she might start to cry again but she held it in and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Dave's voice sounded sad.

"Hey Dave, I'm home safe."

"That's good. Have you told mom yet?"

"She's not home. I will though."

"Ok good. Call me all the time ok."

"Yeah ok. Did you talk to Randy?"

"Yeah...I don't know what good it will do though."

"Ok, thanks anyway. I gotta go now. I think I hear mom's car. I'll call you soon."

"Ok, Jesse - Belle take care."

"Bye." Jessica hung up and looked out of the window. She saw her mom coming up the driveway and into the house. She took and breath and walked to the top of the stairs. She was about to tell her mom, something that might get her disappointment. But, she was willing to do that. She knew she always had Dave if that happened.

"Well, it's now or never." She said to herself as she made her way down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jessica walked into the kitchen and put on a fake smile.

"Hey momma." She said hugging her.

"Hey, babygirl. Now, I know something's wrong."

"Wow, Mom get straight into it why don't you."

"I'm you're mother, I'm supposed to get straight into it Jessica. I mean, you left a note and went to stay with David, and now all of a sudden you wanna come home again. something is up with that."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to come home and see my family. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but there is when you come home and pretended like your happy. Jessica, Katie told me how happy you were in Washington with David and you're new boyfriend."

"I was happy with Dave and with Randy, but shit happened mom and I wanted to come home."

"See, now we're getting somewhere. What happened?"

Jessica sighed. She knew she had to tell her mom sooner or later and the more she tried to put it off the worse she figured it would be.

"I do have something to tell you actually..."

Her mom looked at her and she sat down. Jessica nodded. It was like her mom knew she had something bad to tell her.

"Well, you know I turned 18 a few months ago. Well, Randy had set something up special because we both liked each other and it seemed the perfect thing to do, since I was officially allowed to date him. Dave knew I was going out with him and everything but the thing is...we went back to his..and I'm gonna assume you know what happened next.." She paused and looked at her mom who was now as white as a ghost.

"Well, I just found out I'm...pregnant."

Donna stared at her daughter.

"Oh Jessica, I'm sorry..I really am. But why did you come home?"

"Randy didn't take it well. Mom, I don't know what to do." Jessica said as she began to cry.

Her mom got up and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this. We'll get through. I promise."

Jessica nodded. "I need to lie down."

Her mom nodded and Jessica left the kitchen and went upstairs. She went back to her room and started to cry even more. She was kind of glad her mom had taken it the way she did. She was relieved. But she was scared now as to what the future held for her. If only Randy wasn't being so unsupportive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jessica had been home now for about 2 weeks. She'd talked to Dave on the phone everyday and each time he'd told her she needed to see a doctor. She kept putting it off though. She just didn't want to go to a doctor and have reality hit that she was in fact having a baby.

She hadn't told her brother and sisters yet either. She knew she'd have to since she'd start gaining weight soon and now they were all old enough to know what was happening they'd be mad at her for not telling them. She hadn't seen or heard from Casey or Dean yet either and she was too scared to call them or go over there. She knew if she told Dean he'd hate her and CeeCee would probably tell everyone she knew, and try to get involved in everything too. Jessica didn't need that right now.

Jessica opened her eyes when her mom's voice sounded up the stairs. She'd been trying to take a nap because her sickness had been keeping her awake all night.

"Jessica" Her mom called again.

Jessica opened the bedroom door and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone here to see you honey."

"Ok." Jessica called.

She wondered who it could be. If it was CeeCee or Dean they would have just come up to her room. She was hopeful it was going to be Randy but she doubted it. She made her way downstairs still feeling hopeful anyway. When she walked into the living room she smiled and swung her arms around her visitor.

"Eddie! Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She asked after they'd hugged.

"Dave told me you'd left. I was in the area and I thought I'd come and see how my little mamacita was."

"I'm fine. Eddie were you really in the area?"

Eddie laughed. "No, but Dave's my friend and he's taking you leaving really bad. Something about Randy. Wanna tell Uncle Eddie about it?"

"I'd love to. First you should meet my mom. Mom this is Eddie Guerrero. He's a friend of David's and I've come to be friends with him too. Eddie this is my mom Donna." Jessica smiled.

"Nice to meet you." They said exchanging handshakes.

"Ok, well do you want to go into the kitchen?" Jesse asked.

Eddie nodded and then followed her. She closed the door and they sat down at the table.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. So, what's all this about Randy? Dave told me he made you come home."

"Well, he didn't make me really. Like he didn't tell me to go. He actually didn't know I was going. See, I'm pregnant and it was an accident. We were careful. But you know these things happen. But when I told him he got all defensive towards me and asked if the baby was his. I didn't expect an attitude like that from him. So..I did what all children do and I left."

Eddie smiled. "You didn't act like a child mamacita, Randy did. I'll sort him out for you."

"You don't have to Eddie." Jesse smiled.

"I do have to. You're Dave's little sister. I think as much of you as I do my bonita daughters at home."

Jesse smiled again. "Well, ok but only if you want to."

"I do. Now, Mamacita we need to take you to the doctor. You're mom said you won't go."

"I will..just when I'm ready."

"I'm trusting you to go Jessica. I'll be asking Dave and if you haven't gone any later than 3 days time, I'll come back and drag you there."

Jessica laughed. "Ok Eddie. I'll go."

"Good. Before I go Vickie sends her love. You need to come back soon."

"I will. I promise."

"Ok good. Adios mami." Eddie kissed her cheek and they hugged before she saw him out.

She went back up to her room straight away and sat on her bed. Eddie was special to her and right now she didn't know what she'd do without him. He was right she did need to see a doctor, and she believed he'd come and drag her if she didn't. She decided she'd make an appointment for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Randy had been sitting at home feeling sorry for himself ever since Dave had given him back the pink diamond ring he had given to Jessica. He hadn't seen anyone at the shows because he did a pretty good job at avoiding them. He'd tried calling Jesse at least 20 times in the last 2 weeks, but everytime he dialled the number he'd hang up never knowing what he'd say to her when she answered.

Today wasn't any different. Randy was sitting in the living room watching the blank screen of the tv when his door bell rang. He hoped it wasn't Dave again. Maybe Jessica had said something and now Dave was here to kick his ass. But when he opened the door and saw Eddie standing there he knew that was worse than Dave kicking his ass. Eddie had this way of showing you how disappointed he was in someone. It wasn't nice and Randy hated making someone disappointed in him.

"What can I do for you Eddie?"

"Well, for starters you could ask me inside."

Randy stepped aside and closed the door.

"I'm here because I've just seen Jessica."

Randy looked at him. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But she needs your support Randy."

"I know. But I don't know what to do."

"You need to get you head out of your ass, quit feeling sorry for yourself and get over to see her."

Randy just nodded. He knew Eddie was right.

"You need to stand up to what you've done. You need to be in this together. I'm here because you're supposed to be a man Randy, not a child. Start acting like a man."

Randy nodded again. "I'll go see her."

"Good. I'll be asking her if you've actually done what you just told me. Don't let me down Randy."

"I won't." Eddie nodded.

"I'll see you later."

"See you Eddie."

Eddie left and Randy sat down. Eddie was right. He had to go and see Jessica. He picked up his credit card and called the airport. He booked a flight for tomorrow and started packing his stuff. Tomorrow he was going to fix things. Stand by Jessica and their baby. He just hoped she would let him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delay with updating. I've been so busy. I hope you all haven't forgotten this story lol. I love all the reviews, so keep 'em coming. Hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter Seven

Jessica woke up on the morning of her doctors appointment feeling nervous. She kept thinking about Randy and if he was here she'd feel better about going. Even Dave would have made her feel less scared than she did now. Her mom had to work, her sisters all at school and her brother not interested at the moment. Besides she still hadn't told her siblings yet. She was waiting until later, when she knew for sure.

Jessica pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag. She needed someone to go with her. The only other person she could ask was Casey. She wasn't sure if asking Casey was the best idea in the world but she needed someone with her and Casey was her last hope. As she walked up the driveway she thought about how she was going to word things to CeeCee. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing was going to be easy to do now. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

Casey answered the door second later and smiled at her friend.

"Oh my god Jess, what are you doing here?"

Jessica smiled. "I'm back."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in."

Jessica walked passed her friend and into the house. She sat down and looked at CeeCee.

"I need to tell you something. The reason I came back and all."

"Ok, go ahead."

"You might wanna sit down."

Casey sat down and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..I guess. See, there is no easy was for me to tell you, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant CeeCee. I'm pregnant and scared."

Casey stared at her friend and then hugged her. "I'm here for you."

"I'm so glad you said that. I need someone to come with me to the doctor. I'm so afraid to go by myself. I'm so nervous."

"When is it?"

"In about an hour."

"Let me get ready." Casey smiled going upstairs.

An Hour later Casey and Jessica were sat in the waiting room at the doctors. Jessica kept looking at her watch and biting her nails. Casey smiled at her.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine."

"I'm glad your being clam. I'm just so nervous."

"Don't worry. CeeCee's here."

"I'm glad that she is." Jessica laughed.

"Jessica Bautista?" A nurse said with a smile.

"Here." Jessica smiled standing up.

She grabbed Casey's hand and followed the nurse into the doctors room. The nurse closed the door and Jessica sat down. The doctor smiled.

"Hello Jessica. I'm Dr. Jacobs. What can I do for you today?"

"I think I might be pregnant." She said. She didn't know what else to say.

"I see. Well, lets do a test and then I'll do a scan."

Jessica nodded. Dr. Jacobs asked the nurse for a test and he handed it to Jessica.

"Just go in there, and then hand it to the nurse."

Jessica nodded again and went into the bathroom. She looked at Casey who was sitting on a chair in the corner. Casey smiled reassuringly and Jessica closed the door. She was nervous as she handed the test to the nurse. The nurse smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Jessica nodded again and sat back down. The Doctor smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The nurse came back a minute or so later and handed the Doctor a piece of paper.

"Well, you were right Miss Bautista. You are indeed pregnant. Now, if you would hop on the bed for me, I'll do a scan."

Jessica did as she was asked and lifted up her shirt. The Doctor pressed down on her stomach and nodded.

"I can definitely feel a baby growing. Now, this will be cold." He said as he squirted gel on her tummy.

He smiled as Jessica squirmed a little. She looked to the screen as the Doctor pressed on her tummy again and spread the gel. She saw something but wasn't sure what it was. Then she heard a heartbeat. The Doctor smiled.

"You have a very healthy growing baby in there. You seem to be around 12 weeks pregnant." He smiled.

Jessica smiled too. She saw her baby and everything was fine just like Casey said it would be. After she had cleaned all the gel off her stomach and sat back down the Doctor handed her a picture of her ultra sound.

"I'd like to see you in about a month. If you have any problems in the meantime, come and see me sooner." He smiled.

"Thanks." Jessica said standing up. She linked Casey's arm and the girls walked out of the room.

"Ok, where do now momma?" CeeCee said.

"I don't know." Jessica smiled. "Maybe we should go home. I'm kinda tired."

"Alright babe, let's go." Casey smiled.

Casey pulled up in Jessica's driveway and turned to her friend.

"If you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks CeeCee. I'll see you later."

Casey nodded and smiled. She watched Jessica walk inside before pulling away and going home.

Jessica closed the door and set her bag down. She looked around. The house was quiet and empty. She wished she was back at Dave's but things might have gotten worse. She sat down and pulled out the picture. She smiled as she looked down at the very blurry but perfect image of her growing baby. In 6 months she would be a mother. She just wished Randy was here to share her happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Randy stepped off the plane and into the airport. He hadn't brought anything with him so he didn't need to go to collect his bags. Instead he made his way outside to grab a cab. On the way to Jessica's house he thought about what he was going to say to her. He hadn't really thought about it since Eddie had come to his door. He just knew he had to see her.

The cab pulled up outside Jessica's a while later and Randy paid his fare and stepped out. He walked slowly up to the door. He was so nervous about knocking on the door. He wasn't sure what kind of reception he was going to get. His worse fear was Jessica's mom and sister. He knew that Jesse's mom might be mad, maybe even disappointed in him for what he had done. Katie scared him more than anything, more than Dave even. She was handy with a bat or so he had heard. He took a breath and knocked.

Jessica heard the door and got up. She looked out of the window but couldn't see who was standing there. She shrugged and opened it. Her smile disappeared and she just stared. Randy looked nervously at her and smiled. He didn't know if that was a good thing but he didn't know what else to do. After what seemed like an eternity Jessica stepped aside and walked away leaving the door open. Randy figured it was an open invitation to go inside. So he stepped into the hall and closed the door.

Jessica was sat on the couch when he walked in. He cleared his throat and thought about what he was going to say. But his thoughts were interrupted by Jessica's voice.

"If you want to talk, we better go upstairs. My sisters will be home soon. They don't know yet."

She stood up and walked up to her room. Randy nodded and followed her. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Randy walked into the room and closed the door.

"Sit down." Jessica said nodding at the chair by her dresser.

Randy sat down and sighed. It was now or never.

"Look, Jessica I'm sorry. I really am. I, I just don't know what came over me. I panicked when you told me and I realise now I didn't act in a way I should have or that you would have expect of me. I'm sure I hurt your feelings but I am sorry."

"Yeah, you did hurt my feelings Randy. You acted like a total jackass. Which isn't surprising seeing as it is you we're talking about."

Randy looked at Jessica and frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"You have to understand I asked you if the baby was mine because I don't know you. I don't know you at all. I thought I did. I was wrong. You have to understand what went through my mind. I mean, you came to Dave's and all I knew about you was all the childhood stuff and the problems with Dave. I didn't know anything else. Look, this is my point of view on this whole thing. I freaked. You were the first girl who has ever told me she's pregnant. That might shock you but it's true. My first thought was, What if she was already pregnant and she's trying to pin it on me. I have money. I realise now I was wrong to think that. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you keep saying sorry. Randy, I was just as scared of you. How do you think I felt. I'm just 18 for god sake."

"I know. I understand that. But baby listen, you and I both know I acted out of line. Please just let me fix it. I didn't know you hadn't been with anyone else before. I'm not psychic."

"And I wasn't impregnated by God. I'm not carrying the next baby Jesus Randy I'm carrying YOUR baby."

Randy smirked and tried to might light the situation.

"Well, you were impregnated by A God."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Randy. I can see now you are not ready for a baby. You're not father material. I can do this by myself, Dave is here for me and if I need him so is Eddie. I have people. Amanda, she'll help me too. Just go back, be single and baby free. Continue to live out your "God" Stage."

"Jesse, I want to be a father. I made this baby. I'm here now aren't I?"

"And what do you want for that? A fucking medal?"

"I don't know what else I can do or say to make you realise I'm sorry. I want to help Jessica."

Jessica looked into his eyes, just to see how genuine he was being. She couldn't read his feelings though. She smiled now.

"This is a picture of the baby. Take it and keep it. Tell people you have a baby. I don't know. Just don't force yourself to be a father. I know you don't want it."

"Jessica, please I do want it."

"Randy, go please. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. I'll be fine. You can see the baby when it's born."

"Jess.."

"Go Randy."

Randy didn't want to distress Jessica anymore. He didn't want her to be stressed. He nodded, stood up and left.

Jessica heard the front door close. She looked out the window and saw Randy walking down the drive. Her eyes blurred and tears slipped out.

If only she could have seen Randy's eyes. Randy's tears. Maybe then she would have believed he really wanted to be apart of her and their baby's life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Randy walked into the arena and made his way to his shared locker room. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone, meaning Jessica, her mom or Dave for a week. He had decided to stick around just in case Jessica changed her mind, but after 2 whole days he gave up and went home.

He entered the locker room and saw Dave, Eddie and Chavo sitting around. He nodded at them as he placed his bag down and sat down on a spare chair. Dave and Eddie looked at each other and frowned. They then both looked at Chavo. He got the message and nodded, stood up and left the locker room leaving Eddie and Dave alone with Randy.

"What happened man?" Dave asked.

Randy shrugged.

"She listened. Told me stuff. End of story."

"End of story? What the hell happened? I thought it was a sure thing. She can't be that stubborn."

"Well, she is. She did give me this though." Randy pulled out the sonogram picture of the baby and handed it to Dave.

"That's the closest I'll ever be to seeing my baby. It's my own fault I fucked up."

Eddie spoke up now.

"Randy, listen to me. Jessica she's stubborn. I see that in her. But if there is one thing I know she can't say no to it's me. I'll make sure she understands you're sorry. I'll make sure she comes around ok?"

Randy nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem vato. Jessica knows she can't mess with me." Eddie smiled. "Let me see the picture Dave."

Dave handed the sonogram to Eddie.

"I'll see what I can do for you as well Randy. I'm sorry my sister's being such a stubborn bitch about this."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Dave and Eddie nodded. Eddie handed the picture back to Randy and he put it back in his wallet. The show was about to start, so all three men went and got ready for their parts in the show.

After the show got done, and everyone was leaving Randy met up with Dave and Eddie again. Eddie had made a plan to try and get Jessica to come around and forgive Randy for his fuck up. Dave knew Eddie had a persuasive nature and hoped Jesse would fall for it. Randy didn't need this. They all went back to Randy's room.

"Ok, so here is what we do." Eddie started as they sat down. "We, try to get her to come back to Dave's first of all. I don't know how yet, but maybe Dave can think of something. Once she's back with us, I'll go and talk to her. She'll listen to me. Randy you need to show her you've changed. Try and be extra nice. Do things for her and all."

Randy nodded. "But what if she doesn't come back?"

"I'll make sure she does." Dave added. "I know just how to do it too."

Eddie smiled. "You just follow our lead Randy, everything will work out."

Randy nodded. Somehow, he believed the plan would work.

"Ok, so I'm gonna call my mom now. I'll see you tomorrow." Dave said getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow too vato. I gotta call Vickie."

"Later man." Randy said watching Eddie leave.

Randy pulled out the picture and looked at it again. He kept doing that. Ever since Jesse had given it to him. His baby looked perfect. Although it was small, and not very clear he knew he loved it so much. He couldn't wait to become a father. He just hoped he'd have a proper chance at proving he could be a good one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dave had just got off the phone with his mom for the fourth time that week. He smiled at Eddie and nodded.

"She's graduating tomorrow. I've told mom that me, you and Randy will be going. Mom's gonna talk to me when we get there."

"That's good essay. Our plan is working."

"Well, your plan Eddie. I just hope she doesn't flip out when she sees us there tomorrow."

"Are you kidding man, she loves us."

"Yeah, but she might be mad, we brought Randy along too."

"I'll make sure she isn't." Eddie smiled. "How is she anyway?"

"She's good. Mom said she's getting bigger. She has a bump now and she's scared of graduating tomorrow because the other kids at school don't know she's pregnant. She's like every girl that age."

"Well, we'll make her feel better tomorrow."

Dave nodded. He couldn't wait to tell Randy.

Jessica was so nervous. Today was her graduation. She had only told one person that she was pregnant and that was Casey. Dean didn't even know yet. She hadn't told her sisters or her brother either. Her mom kept telling her she should and as she was getting dressed she saw her bump. She knew now was the time. She dressed quickly and went downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room. Her mom smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled.

"Good morning mom, people." She nodded.

Lucy, Karen, Bradley and Katie all said hi and Jessica sat down. She took a breath. She'd been able to tell her mom so telling her siblings couldn't be too hard.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something."

Her 4 siblings looked at her. She suddenly got nervous.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Well, you remember Randy?"

The 4 of them nodded.

"Well, he and I dated for a short time. Well, uhhh something unexpected happened during that short time and now...I'm pregnant."

She waited and then felt 8 arms trying to hug her all at once.

"Oh gosh! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Lucy smiled.

"Dude, I can teach it sports. Have a boy k Jess." Brad said.

"I'll see what I can do." Jessica laughed.

She was so glad her siblings were cool with it.

"It's time we were going now." Donna said.

Everyone nodded and went to grabs their things for the car ride to the school. Jessica grabbed her gown and went to wait in the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jessica didn't know it was going to be as hectic as it was. She stood in line on the stage and looked out at all the people watching. She was in the middle of the line, since her last name was B and CeeCee wasn't far behind her. She had put on her gown before she had walked through the people. Mainly to hide her baby bump.

"Nervous?" Casey asked her coming and standing behind her.

"A little. I keep making sure no one can see the bump. I don't want questions and all you know."

"I skipped line to stand with you. Just until they get close to us." CeeCee laughed.

"Thanks CeeCee." Jesse smiled.

"So, is your family here?" Casey asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, mom and siblings are here. Minus Dave though."

"Aww, Jess, I know he'd want to be here if he could."

"I know. I understand and all." Jessica said.

Casey wasn't paying attention though she was looking out into the crowd and smiling.

"Are you listening to me?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey Jess, guess what."

"What?"

"Look over there, by your mom."

Jessica frowned but looked anyway. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh. Dave did come. Eddie too.."

"See, told ya everything would be alright." Casey smiled.

"I can't believe he brought Randy with him." She said. "God."

"Wow..Randy's hot Jess why are you complaining?"

"Because..we're kinda not on good terms. I don't know."

"You're having his baby. Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm a Bautista I can't help it." Jesse laughed.

Dave came over and smiled at his sister.

"Hey babe. Good luck. I'll see you after."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Casey smiled. "I wish my brother loved me."

The girls stood chatting for a while and then the ceremony started. Casey went back to her place and Jessica got nervous again. But everything went great and Jessica was just relieved when it was over. She left the stage with Casey and talked to some of her friends as she made her way through the crowd and over to her family.

"Oh my god Jessica! Where have you been?" Jessica turned to see Stacie a girl that was in her english class standing smiling at her. Jessica smiled back.

"I heard she was out getting herself pregnant." Came the reply before Jessica could say anything to Stacie.

Jessica looked and glared at Michelle. A stuck up blonde girl who she had never gotten along with. Stacie looked and smiled. She felt very out of place.

"I've been staying with my brother in Washington Stacie." Jesse smiled trying to pretend Michelle hadn't spoken.

"Well, is it true. The famous Miss Jessica got herself pregnant. Before she's married no doubt."

"Who told you Michelle?" Jessica spat back."

Michelle laughed. "So it's true?"

"I'm asking who told you?"

"Dean told me." Michelle said with a smirk.

"How does..." Jessica stopped and looked at Casey.

"How could you Case, you know I didn't tell you because I wanted everyone to know. I trusted you."

Jessica turned and pushed her way through everyone. As she saw her family come into view she started crying. She could hear Casey calling her but she didn't stop. She saw Dave and went straight for him. Instead she walked into someone else. That someone being Randy.

"Hey why are you crying?"

Jesse wiped her tears away. "I'm fine. Can we just go?"

"Sure." Randy said putting his arm around her. He nodded at the others and they all went back to the car.

When they got home, Jessica threw down her things and sat down. Her mom made everyone but Katie scatter and then made drinks for Eddie, Dave and Randy.

"So, what happened?" Randy asked sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. He thought she'd pull away but instead and leaned into him.

"I made the stupid mistake of telling my so called best friend I was pregnant. She told her brother and now Michelle knows."

"Who's Michelle?" Randy and Dave asked together.

"Michelle's some blonde bitch who hates me. I don't know why she found out from Dean."

"Dean told her?" Katie asked. "I'll fucking kill them both."

Eddie laughed.

"Katie, calm down. I only know that she knows and now my life here is basically over."

She leaned closer into Randy.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Dave said.

Jessica looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course. You know Angela and I didn't want you to go in the first place."

"But what about the baby and my doctors appointments and everything? What about mom?"

"Mom's fine with it." Donna said smiling.

"And Randy and I will sort out the doctors appointments and stuff. Right Randy?"

"I'll do everything I have to."

Jessica smiled. "You'd do that after me being such a stubborn bitch?"

"Yeah, I mean I made the baby too right."

"Ok, so I guess I'm coming back." She smiled kissing Randy. "Thanks for being there today."

Dave and Eddie looked at each other and nodded. It seemed their plan had worked after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. I was having a slight case of writers block. It's over now and I'm back to writing for you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Jessica looked around her room and smiled. She was back at Dave's and she felt safe and happy. Dave and Angela had made her room very welcoming and Angela had even made plans with her to go shopping for a crib soon. Dave had been making room plans and everything. It was very adorable. Randy had been making himself known in Jesse's life lately too. Always coming round to see her and always bringing her things. She loved the attention. She just wasn't sure of her feelings.

Jessica was sat on the bench in the beautiful little Garden Angela had worked on when she was sick. She loved it here. The smell of the flowers made her happy and the breeze helped take the heat away. She was growing fast, and it seemed like the only place she could relax without the baby doing somersaults inside her.

Angela smiled as she came out to join Jesse.

"You really like it here don't you?"

"Yeah, it's so peaceful. I mean when the baby comes it'll be screaming nights and hectic schedules right." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah but it'll also be a wonderful experience. When I had Ariel it was crazy. I didn't know what I was doing. But you Jess, you have been looking after you siblings for most of your life. You will be a natural."

"You really think so?"

Angela smiled. "I don't think it, I know it."

"Thanks Angela. What about Randy though? You think he'll be able to help as well as he thinks?"

"Well, he's a guy. They all need practice. With them, they can do all the making perfectly but when it comes to the hard work...they kinda don't do so well."

Jesse laughed. "That's what I thought. He's all fussing over me now. I'm only JUST pregnant."

"Well, he's trying to prove he's sorry. I can see that. He just wants to really be there for you now. He messed up, he faced it and now he is very much trying to fix it."

"I know, for that I'm very grateful." Jessica signed slightly.

"But you sighed?"

"Well, I just don't know what I feel for him. My mom asked me yesterday when I spoke to her if we'd made up yet. I lied to her. I told her we were doing good. The truth is, we're not doing anything. For me it's this whole trying to hard thing. He's trying to help me but he hasn't yet made his feelings clear. Not for me not even for the baby."

"Jessica, he's a guy they never know what they want until they lose it. You need to ask him about it."

"I would but I don't want to just drag up a fight."

"Do you love him?"

Jessica paused.

"I ... I don't know."

"Nobody's ever asked you that before have they?"

Jessica laughed. "No. It's not something I've thought over either."

"Well, this is the check list for next time you see him. 1) Does he give you butterflies? 2) Does he make you smile and 3) Does you're heart beat faster when he looks into your eyes?"

"Thanks Angela. I'll make sure I do that."

Angela smiled. "Here's your chance."

Jessica looked and saw Randy walking up the drive.

"I'll be inside if you need me."

Jessica nodded.

"Good afternoon Randy." Angela smiled as she passed him.

Randy smiled and sat down next to Jessica. She suddenly got butterflies. Or was it just the baby again? She wasn't sure.

"Hey Sweetie." Randy smiled.

"Hey." Jessica smiled back.

"How are you and the baby?" He asked resting his hand on her bump.

"We're both fine. You're baby likes to dance by the feel of it."

Randy laughed.

"Well, he doesn't get that from me."

"He? She's gonna be a girl."

"No honey, He's a boy. I know these things."

Jessica laughed. "We'll see then won't we."

Randy nodded. "The reason I came over here was to actually talk to you about something."

"Alright." Jessica said turning slightly to look at him.

He looked into her eyes and she felt her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes and tried to shake it.

"Well, when you left it was kinda on my part. But I've tried to show you I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is mess up again. Which is why, I'm gonna show you how much I really am sorry."

Randy took out the pink ring Jesse had left behind and held it in his hand.

"If you forgive me and in your heart you know I'm sorry then you'll wear this again. It still has the exact same meaning as it did the day I gave it to you."

Jessica smiled and held out her hand. Randy slipped the ring back on her finger.

"You have to promise not to mess up though. I really am over the drama of that stuff."

"I promise."

"Good." Jessica smiled leaning into him as he put his arm around her.

"I love you Jessica."

The first time he had said he loved her. Jessica smiled as her heart skipped a beat. She knew the answer to Angela's question now.

"I love you too Randy." She smiled


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, writers block sucks so bad. Hope you enjoy, and are still reading, I looked forward to your reviews.**

Chapter Thirteen

Jessica and Randy had been getting along so well over the next couple of weeks that when Randy suggested Jessica move in with him she jumped at the chance. It seemed only right since they had a baby coming and she didn't want to impose on Dave forever. It seemed like the right thing to do. Although Dave didn't see it like that.

"Come on Dave, I'm not you're daughter, I am you're sister. I'm 18 and I'm pregnant. My boyfriend wants me to move in with him and you want me to stay here. I'm so torn. I love you yet I have to do what's best for everyone. Moving is the best thing. Ok?"

Dave shrugged. He had been like this since Jesse and Randy had sat down with him to discuss the move. Jessica looked at Randy for help.

"Listen man, I'm gonna look after her. I promise. Plus, you know where we live, you can come around anytime you want."

Randy looked at Jessica and she nodded. Dave on the other hand just sat there like a child that had lost his favorite toy.

"David, quit being a baby." Jessica sighed.

"I am not being a baby." Dave said with a sulky tone.

"Oh really? Then why are you're arms crossed and why are you pouting like one?"

Dave quickly uncrossed his arms and stopped pouting. Jessica laughed.

"Face it, I'm gonna move out have my baby and get married sooner or later."

Randy shifted in his seat. Jessica looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't want to get married now."

"What? I didn't say anything." Randy said looking relieved.

"You didn't have to honey, I can tell what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking anything." Randy defended himself.

"SEE!" Dave said pointing at the two of them.

"See what?" Jessica asked.

"You're always arguing. You can't live together if you can't get along."

"We're not arguing. Arguing is us yelling at one another. This is just bickering."

"But it proves that you can't live together."

Jesse signed and leaned her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Dave you are being impossible right now."

"And another thing Randy travels. He's away alot. A young girl with a baby on the way needs someone with her at all times. Now here is my suggestion. Why don't you stay and Randy can move in with us."

"What? How can you possibly have room for one more person. Well, two actually."

"Well, Randy can obviously sleep in you're bed. The baby has a crib already. Simple. Besides Randy's away alot. Therefor it doesn't matter, and we have the room."

"I don't know Dave.."

"No, he's right baby, I am away alot and at least this way you'll always have Angela or the girls with you."

Jessica nodded.

"I think you're right. Doesn't mean I have to agree though." She said shaking her head at Dave, who now had a smile on his face.

"That's settled then. Randy and I will get Eddie to help and we'll move his things tomorrow."

Randy nodded "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah me too." Jessica said.

She wasn't all that pleased but she just agreed to shut Dave up. Plus she needed to leave for her hospital appointment. Today she was going to have her 20 week scan. Randy was excited because this was his first scan. He drove her to the hospital and she was called in.

"Hello, Jessica?"

"That's right." Jessica smiled.

"I'm Katrina Lopez. Dr. Jacobs sent me you're notes, and now I'm going to do the second scan."

"Ok." Jesse smiled climbing onto the bed and pulling her shirt up over her growing tummy.

Randy stood by her side and looked at the screen as the doctor ran the ultrasound over Jessica tummy. The baby and the sound of a heartbeat came onto the screen and the Doctor smiled.

"Well, you're babies heartbeats are indeed very strong."

"Babies?" Jessica asked looking at Randy.

"You didn't know?"

"No..you mean I have more than one?"

"Yes, you're having twins."

"Oh my god.." Jessica whispered.

"Would you like to know the sex of you're babies?" Katrina asked with a smile.

Jessica looked at Randy and they both said no.

"Alright, well let me print out the picture for you."

"Could we have 3, I'd like to send one to my mom."

"Of course." She said smiling.

Jessica wiped the gel off her tummy and sat round, pulling her shirt back down. She was still shocked. The Doctor handed her the pictures and made her an appointment for 2 weeks later.

The drive home was filled with silence. Jessica couldn't believe she was having twins and Randy was just as shocked. Their whole lives had changed in one little trip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I only own Jayla, Amanda belongs to Amanda.**

Chapter Fourteen

Randy and Jessica decided to head to Randy's place after the shock of the scan. They didn't really feel like facing Dave and his questions on how things were going with the baby, or now babies. Jessica didn't know exactly what to do about it. She was shocked when she found out she was pregnant and now with the realisation that she had two babies coming she was full of fear of what might happen.

Randy closed the door as Jessica sat herself down. Randy was really worried about her this time. She wasn't usually this withdrawn and this should have been the happiest day of their lives to know they had healthy babies on the way. Just something was telling them it wasn't going to be a happy ride.

"I think we should put Dave off. We can't move in there not now." Jessica said talking for the first time since coming out of the hospital.

Randy sat beside her.

"I think you're right baby. But if we tell him why I'm sure he'll understand this time."

"You think he will, but surprisingly I know him now and he won't understand at all."

"Well, we'll make him understand baby, we're in this together now. All 4 of us."

"Well, we already have 1 crib all we need is another one and one of those funky twins strollers."

Randy laughed.

"Yeah, but it'll be top of the line. All pimp and stuff."

"Randy, they won't care what it looks like."

"But I will."

Jesse smiled and leaned into Randy.

"Dave needs to know and soon though. But the only thing that he'll keep going on about is that I'll be alone most of the time with you away."

"Well, I've been thinking about that and you won't be alone really. John and Amanda live 2 doors away. She'll be here since John's away too."

"All we have to do now and tell Dave then I guess."

"Yeah, but I think we'll do that tomorrow since today we've already had one discussion with him."

"I think I have a better idea about how to tackle him though."

"Really?"

"His name is Eddie."

Randy laughed.

"Awesome idea baby."

"I know. It's because I'm so beautiful." Jessica teased.

"Who lied to you?"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking. I love you."

"Do you wanna go over to JC's and tell him and stuff, I have something for Manda."

"Sure baby lets go."

Jessica smiled and picked up her bag and the little gift she had to Manda. They walked the two doors down from Randy's and knocked on the door. John opened the door and invited them inside.

"Hey! MANDA" John yelled "ORTON AND HID GIRL ARE HERE!"

"His 'Girl' has a name Cena."

"My bad. RANDY AND MISS JESSICA ARE HERE!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked over to Manda who had just walked into the room.

"You don't have to yell John I was only in there."

"Yeah, but ya know. Needed to be heard."

"You need to be seen and not heard more like. Wow girl, you've grown since I've seen you."

"Randy got me pregnant with twins." Jesse said.

"Oh my god! John Felix Anthony Cena if you're got ME pregnant with twins I'll kick you're ass." Manda said resting her hand on her small baby bump.

"Alright babe." John said not really paying attention.

"Men huh." Jessica smiled.

"I know. Only good for one thing." Manda giggled.

"We heard that." Randy said.

The girls shrugged.

"Well, let me make sure Jayla is alright and we'll go sit down."

"Jayla?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't meet her last time. Jayla is our 3 year old daughter. See, John was so sure we were having a boy that he chose the name Jay. Well, when I had a girl he was stubborn and refused to change his mind about the name so I added a la and so here she is. Jayla Leanna Cena."

"Awww, she's cute. And the last letter of all three of her names end in an A." Jessica laughed.

"I never noticed." Manda laughed cleaning up her little girl. "So, what are you having?"

"We didn't wanna know. You?"

"Boy..We think."

"All I know is we have one more than what we expected and Dave is being impossible at letting me move in with Randy. He says I can't be alone while he's away."

"You won't be. I'm here and we can be pregnant together."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh I have something for you." Jessica giggled taking the small black video tape from her bag.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Manda said with wide eyes.

"If you're thinking the tape from the 4th of July when Randy danced and stripped to Love Man on the picnic table then yes, it is." Jessica laughed.

"Come on girl we need to go watch this."

Jessica and Manda walked passed the guys giggling.

"Jayla, baby come watch uncle Randy being a moron." Manda yelled from the living room.

Jessica fell onto the couch laughing as Jayla imitated Randy dancing a few minutes later.

"And nen he went like dis." She said swirling her hips.

Manda and Jesse erupted into fits of laughter again. Jesse knew now she was going to have the time of her life with her twins. She just couldn't wait now for them to come along.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Dave didn't like Jessica decision to move into Randy's after all. He lectured her for almost an hour before Angela had to step in and tell him to stop.

"You are causing her stress David. She doesn't need this crap from you. She's 21 weeks pregnant with twins. Do you want to be the one that causes early labour and the possible death of you're ONLY nieces or nephews?"

Dave shook his head but didn't say a word. Jessica smiled at Angie and nodded in thanks. Angela smiled and nodded a 'You're welcome' and went into the other room to finish her cooking.

"Look, I'm sorry Dave but this is the right thing to do. With twins we can't impose. That would be 3 extra people instead of just 2 and that is a big amount of time and space. I'm going to be up all night changing one and then feeding and then doing it all over for the other one and then they crying is going to drive everyone crazy. The girls, especially Ariel, she needs her sleep. She has school."

"Alright, alright. I give. Just make sure you know all the emergency numbers and all."

"I will. Amanda is living 2 doors away from us. She's already got Jayla and she's pregnant again. We're gonna be pregnant together." Jesse smiled.

"Well, alright. But I'll be checking on you all the time. When I'm away I'll call, when I'm here and not busy I'll be around. Eddie has agreed to do the same if I am unavailable. Vickie, Eddie's wife has agreed to be there if you need a ride to the hospital, if in case of labour while Randy is away you need assistance."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at Dave's well thought out plan.

"Love the plan. It's nice to know you care so much."

"Jesse - Belle. You're my baby sister. I'm always gonna look after you."

"I know. Mom called, she loved the little pictures I sent. She wanted you to let her know when she could come up here. I told her closer to the babies birth, but you know how she is."

"She wants to bring the gang too?"

"Yeah, I assume so. I mean she wouldn't leave them alone. They'd kill each other."

"Alright I'll call her later and fix things with her."

"Awesome. Well, I better get home before Randy sends a search party."

Dave laughed. "Oh, before I forget, this letter came for you today."

"Thanks." Jesse said smiling as she took the letter from Dave. The hand writing looked familiar. She knew it was Casey's right away. She shoved the letter into her purse and left to go home.

When Jesse got home Randy was waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Quick put you're stuff down and come with me I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Jesse asked putting her purse down and taking Randy's outstretched hand.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it." Randy laughed leading Jessica up the stairs.

"Very true." She said following him feeling very excited.

"Ok, now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise. Just close them."

Jesse closed her eyes.

"No peaking either." Randy laughed lightly smacking her hand as she half opened her eye.

"Ok, Ok."

Making sure she couldn't see anything Randy opened a door and lead her inside the room.

"Ok, now you can open them."

Jessica slowly opened her eyes to the most beautiful nursery she had ever seen. There were two white oak cribs adjoining with each other. Both had white cotton bedding with silk yellow lacing the edges. The walls were a warm light yellow color and the carpet was a creamy white. There was a rocking chair in the middle with Jessica's initials carved into the back of it. The baby changing area was equipped with all the essentials the twins would need and there was a white chest of drawers, painted on the drawers were tiny yellow teddy bears. On top of the chest were two huge bears.

Jessica was taken aback. She felt the tears.

"It's so beautiful Randy." She whispered.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"This wall here, this is were we can have the twins names painted."

"I think that's a great idea." Jesse said through her tears.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes, Randy I think it's wonderful."

"Does this prove how much I'm sorry for all my screw ups and that now I want to be the best dad that I can be?"

"Yes." Jessica smiled.

"Jess..I think next week we should ask the sex of the babies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then we can give them names."

"I like the idea. Well, I guess we better get some baby name books then."

"Alright got them." Randy said pulling a baby name book out from behind his back.

"Well, you just did everything today didn't you." Jessica laughed.

"All out of love."

"We love you too." Jessica smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've made some suggestions for names, but if you'd like to help me it would be awesome. Leave a name or names in your reviews. :)**

Chapter Sixteen

Jessica walked up the driveway with Amanda carrying a gift bag. She'd just got back from shopping with her new friend and she was excited about giving Randy his gift. Both women had been to their ultrasound appointments that morning and after had decided to celebrate by shopping.

"Well, I'll come around later girl I need to get Jayla ready for her little friends birthday party. John's taking her."

"I'll look forward to seeing you. Please let me be there when you tell John you're having another girl." Jesse laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna go over like a curse word in church."

"Well, just think you could always call her Kayla." Jesse joked after Manda had told her about John's fascination with names that rhymed.

"Jayla and Kayla. Yeah, they have rings to them." Manda laughed. "See ya later."

Jesse nodded and went inside.

"Randy?" She called putting her bags down but keeping the one she had for him in her hand.

"In here." He called from the nursery.

"What are you doing in here?" Jesse asked entering the nursery where Randy was putting something together.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't come with you today for the scan because of the meeting and all so after John and I went to some baby place. He wanted to get something for the baby and I saw this. It's mobiles that you hang over the crib."

"Aww how cute, and you decided to be Mr DIY and put them together?" Jesse laughed.

"Yeah...although I'm not doing so good."

"Well, I've got something to distract you for a while."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Randy asked finally giving up.

"This.." Jessica said handing him the gift bag.

"What's this?"

"Just open it and you'll find out."

"That would help." Randy laughed pulling the tissue out and then taking out two tiny silver colored gift boxes.

"Which should I open first?"

"Doesn't matter." Jessica laughed. "Just hurry and do it."

"Ok ok." Randy laughed lifting the lid on one of the boxes. Inside was a tiny white picture frame with a scan of one of the babies. On the picture frame it had it blue letters 'It's a boy!'

"We have a boy!" Randy said smiling.

"Yeah, now open the other one." Jesse said sitting down next to Randy on the floor.

Randy opened the other box and took out another tiny white picture frame with the scan of the other baby inside it. On the frame in pink letter was 'It's a Girl!'

"And a girl!"

"Yeah, so now we need names."

"Ok, let me get the book" Randy said leaning over and getting the book out from one of the drawers.

"Alright, well I already have some suggestions." Jesse said. "Dominic I love that name and Danielle. Those are cute."

"Yeah, I like those." Randy said flipping through the book.

"Megan too."

"Matthew is nice." Randy said.

"Yeah, I like that too. Oh and Amber and Ryan."

"Well, once we chose their names we can have them put on the walls." Randy smiled.

"We'll think it through. We don't want our children stuck with sucky names." Jesse laughed.

"Good point." Randy smiled. "Well, I need to go shower ready for leaving tomorrow."

Jessica nodded and went downstairs. She picked up her bags and her purse and took them up to her room. As she put her purse down she saw the letter Dave had given her. She realised she hadn't read it yet, so she took it out of her purse and sat down ripping it open.

_Dear Jess,  
I am so sorry we parted on bad terms. You are my best friend though and no matter what i do nothing seems to work for you. I have tried calling you but you're cell is always turned off and even when i call Dave's he says you're never there. Either you are and you don't want to talk, or you really aren't and if thats the case where did you go? I know you're not home again, Dean went to see your sister and she bitched him out and when he tried to explain to her the truth she chased him with her softball bat. This is the truth. Dean didn't tell Michelle. Dean doesn't even know to be honest, I told her. Yeah, I have a big mouth i know and you know that too anyway. But i really didn't mean to tell her, she's the last person i would tell. She must have over heard me talking to someone else and then she just used that against you. She's jealous because you're dating Randy and he's hot. She tried it on with him at some bar over the summer and he rejected her, she saw or heard it was him you were with and just got well Michelleish i guess. Look, we've been friends forever and this shouldn't stop that. Please call me soon.  
Love CeeCee  
xoxoxo_

Jessica sighed and put the letter back in her purse. She could deal with that later.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you like the names I chose :**

Chapter Seventeen

Jessica sat with Amanda pondering names on the front lawn of Amanda's house. It was a sunny day, but the light breeze made it nice to be able to sit and relax.

"So, what do you think of Kayleigh?" Manda asked looking through her baby name book. She still hadn't told John they were having a girl yet, but that was only because he had left the day she found out for an over seas tour.

"I think that's cute. Kayleigh Cena has a classy ring to it."

"John won't like it, he's so picky. It took us almost a week to actually settle on Jayla and then he bitched about it being a name no one would know. I had to explain to him that, that made her name unique. He's so simple sometimes."

"Randy hasn't complained at any of the names I've picked. We've yet to decided on them though. It's so hard having you're first child turn out to be twins. There are so many names and I can only pick 4." Jesse laughed.

"You could pick more, but then you're kids would get picked on."

"Exactly."

"What about Maisie?"

"Maisie Cena..cute but I think to please you're darling husband you'll have to chose a name that has a ring to it, like you said he has something for rhyming names."

"I know, but Kayla? Seriously? I mean Jayla and Kayla are cute together but people will look at me like I was on some kind of crack when I chose those names."

Jessica laughed. "I have to agree, I would probably look at you funny too. What about Jamila?"

"For mine or yours?"

"Yours. I think I have the names for mine." Jesse smiled.

"Ohhh tell tell."

"I think I'm gonna wait and surprise Randy with them first. Then I'll tell."

"Alright, but no to Jamila. I was thinking maybe Aimee?"

"Oh that's so cute! Aimee Cena."

"Aimee Marie Cena."

"Yes, definitely go with that." Jesse smiled.

"Well, persuading Cena might be hard."

"Please, just threaten a shortage of sex once the baby comes and he'll do whatever you want and that includes letting you pick any name you want."

Manda smiled.

"For someone who is only 18 Jessica Isabelle you are a smart one."

"Why thank you." Jessica laughed.

The girls sat and talked for a long while until it was almost dark. Amanda realised Jayla was still all sugared up.

"Man, John's gonna be home any minute and Jayla's all hyperactive and stuff."

"Good luck. I see Randy's car. I better try and move."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, that's gonna happen."

Jessica groaned. She was now 28 weeks into her pregnancy and her tummy was so big she found it hard to get out of chairs and such.

"Does it get worse?" She asked Manda.

"Well, for you no. But that's because you have double people in there. Don't worry ya man's coming over to help."

Jessica smiled as Randy approached and kissed her on the head.

"Need a hand there baby?"

"Yes" Jessica pouted. "You're babies are making me huge."

Randy laughed and helped her up. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's ok, but it's only ok because I love you."

"I love you too." Randy smiled leaning down and embracing Jesse in a very 'I've missed you' passionate kiss.

"Get a room." Amanda laughed.

They pulled apart and smiled.

"Sorry." Jesse said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." Manda said trying to get her hyperactive sugar filled 3 year old daughter into the house.

Randy helped his pregnant girlfriend into the house.

"Have you been alright?"

"Yeah, oh I have something for you." Jesse smiled.

"More surprises?"

"Yes, but this is more of a baby surprise."

"Oh my god there isn't more is there?"

Jessica laughed. "No.." She stopped "I hope not anyway, no here." She said handing him a card.

He opened it and took out the brightly colored card which was filled with hearts and the words 'To My Father' Inside Jessica had written..

To Daddy, lots of love Rebecca Jade and Randy James xoxoxo

"Rebecca Jade and Randy James...I think those are perfect names." Randy smiled.

"Awesome. Oh and before I forget, my sisters and my mom are all coming over tomorrow, we're having a baby shower here and Amanda is coming too."

"Oh, that should be fun." Randy said sarcastically.

Jesse laughed. 'Yeah, it should be' She thought with excitement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jessica was moving things around for the tenth time of the morning when the door bell rang.

"Randy! I'm not finished moving things!" She exclaimed.

Randy laughed. "Calm down. I'll get the door."

"Calm? Me? I am calm."

Randy raised his eyebrows at her. "If this is you calm, well I'd hate to see you in distress."

"Ha ha." Jesse said looking over the room. She'd moved the chairs Amanda and herself were going to be sitting in so many times and yet they still didn't look right to her.

"It's Manda and John."

"Manda, does that look good?"

"Hell yeah, I need to sit down anything looks good to me."

"You only walked like 10 seconds down the road."

"Yeah, it took me 10 minutes." Manda laughed.

"Did you tell him?" Jesse asked seeing John's mot so cheerful face.

"Yeah, and he whined at me for like an hour."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, apparently we need to try again because he NEEDS a boy."

"John, you should be happy you have healthy babies." Jesse said with a telling off look.

"You got the boy, so shut up."

"Randy, he told me to shut up." Jesse said sounding fake hurt.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up Cena." Randy said with a fake angry tone.

"What ya gonna do about it?"

Jesse looked at Manda and they both rolled their eyes.

"Men." They said together.

"Can we have music?" Jayla asked looking through things.

"Yeah, Randy music for Jayla." Jesse said.

"I do it." Jayla said putting a cd into the player and pressing play. The very annoying sound of Don't Cha filled the room and Jayla proceeded to sing along and dance. "Don't cha wish ya girlfriend was hot like me." She said. Jessica and Manda laughed at how cute she was.

"That song ugh." Jesse said "My sister, I think it was Karen, played it on repeat for 5 hours once."

"Jayla does that. That's her cd. Randy's songs on it too."

Randy looked over and frowned. "My song?"

Manda laughed. "Love man ring any bells."

Randy gave her his best evil eyes and turned back to his wrestling related conversation with John.

"So.." Manda said looking at Jessica. "Names?"

"Oh, Rebecca Jade and Randy James." Jesse smiled.

"Oh I love those." Manda said smiling.

"It took me at least 5 hours to put the names together. I had a list." Jessica laughed.

The door bell rang again and Jessica started to freak again.

"That's my mom, oh my god she's gonna ask a million questions and stuff."

"Calm down." Randy said shaking his head and going to open the door.

It was indeed Jessica's mom with her 3 sisters and her brother. Behind her was Dave and Angela with Bayle, Ariel and Jenessa. Then Eddie and his wife Vickie. Behind them were Casey and Dean looking kind of nervous. Randy smiled at Donna and the others, but he wasn't too happy with Dean or Casey being there. Jessica was already freaked out enough. As Dave walked through the door Randy whispered.

"Keep Jess calm, Dean and Casey might make her more on edge then she needs to be."

Dave nodded and walked in to hug his sister.

"WOW! Dave kinda need to breathe here." She said as she hugged her.

"Oh sorry." He smiled.

Jessica hugged her mom and her sisters and her brother before introducing them to Amanda. Everyone sat down and it was then that Casey and Dean came in. Jessica looked and then glared at Dave. He shook his head and secretly pointed at their mom. Jessica rolled her eyes. 'Typical' She thought but let it go.

"Yo, I told mom you didn't like HER anymore but you know mom." Katie said loud enough for the room to hear. Donna smacked her but she shrugged it off.

"Shame I didn't bring my bat. Want me to take her?"

Jessica smiled "No, It's fine. She's allowed to be here. Besides she is my friend."

Casey shifted. Dean smiled and went over to hug Jesse.

"Long time no see. How are you?"

"Pregnant." Jesse laughed. "It's nice to see you again. Come sit. This is Amanda. She's married to that and having his second baby."

"That? I'm a person Jessica Isabelle Orton..Bautista." John said.

"Whatever." Jessica said rolling her eyes. "You're a bad person. Making Manda feel bad for YOU shooting sperm that makes girls."

"Jessica!" Donna said. "Don't use that word around me."

Jessica looked at Katie and held in a giggle.

"Sorry."

"I think it's time for presents!" Dave said breaking the silence.

Everyone passed around presents and Manda and Jesse opened baby dresses and toys and more clothes and everything they could imagine.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Dave brought about 50 bags of things." Jessica laughed. "But thanks for everything and thanks for coming."

The music was still playing so everyone stayed around for a while. Jayla gave them all a rendition of P.I.M.P for Randy's benefit. Then she told them all about Randy's Love Man video.

"What do you teach her?" Randy asked finding the funny side of the whole thing.

"Nothing that isn't true." Manda laughed.

Casey hadn't said anything all night but Jessica wanted to talk to her about how she told Michelle so she walked over to her.

"What'd you come today CeeCee?"

"I'm your friend. That's why."

"Some friend, you told the worst girl in school."

"It wasn't like that. She was mad about something, and it slipped out."

"She got mad about something and you just happened to tell her I was pregnant? Makes no sense."

"No, it was something about Randy.." Casey stopped.

"Randy?"

"Michelle met him at the bar that night before you started work. She made advances and he told her no because she was underage. She got pissed and when she told me I sorta told her he was with you, which pissed her off even more."

"Randy never told me." Jessica said. "Why wouldn't he tell me? He saw me with her."

"I don't know Jess."

Jessica was about to go and find out when she stopped and let out a small scream clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong Jess?" CeeCee asked.

"I...I don't know. Just a pain I think."

"Oh my god, Jess you're waters broke."

"WHAT!" Jessica screamed "No they can't it's too early."

"I'll get Randy." CeeCee said rushing to get Randy from the other room.

'This can't be happening' Jessica thought. 'It's too early.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Randy rushed to Jessica and everyone else followed. Jessica had fear in her eyes and Randy suddenly felt scared too. But he had to stay focused and calm.

"It's ok baby, we're gonna take you to hospital." Randy said taking her weight and helping her out to the car.

"We'll meet you there." Dave said gathering his family and making sure everyone wasn't freaking out too much.

Randy nodded and sped off. Dave got everyone in the car and looked at Eddie.

"Can you take my sisters and Jesse's friends?"

"No problem Ese." Eddie said as Vickie rushed Casey, Dean, Katie and Lucy into the car.

Katie kept giving Casey evil looks the whole time. Dean felt very uncomfortable sitting between the two but he felt glad he was. Gods knows what would happen if there wasn't someone between them. Dave and Eddie arrived at the hospital at the same time but there was no sign of Randy or his car.

"Where is he?" Dave asked.

Eddie shrugged. "Maybe he got caught in traffic. I'm sure he'll get here."

Dave nodded but started to pace the parking lot. Katie just stood still and started at Casey with a 'I really hate you right now' look. Casey was starting to get pissed off with the hostility.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Katie?"

"What? Why do I keep looking at you Casey? Well, maybe because YOU were talking to my sister and then the next minute she's being rushed here because she's in labour. Now, tell me why I shouldn't look at you in the way I am now. I dare you."

"I'm not scared of you. You're 15." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"You should be scared of me. Ask you're pussy brother who ran away screaming like a bitch when I chased him." Katie said walking closer to Ceecee.

"You think just because he's scared I am? Katie, you're a child and FYI it wasn't me who made you're sister go into labour."

"Really? We'll see about that." Katie said getting closer. Even though Casey said she wasn't scared she took a step back.

Lucy saw what was going on and walked over.

"Do you think Jess needs you two to be fighting?" She said to Katie.

"I wasn't fighting. That bitch made this happen."

"I DIDN'T MAKE THIS HAPPEN!" Ceecee yelled making everyone look at them.

"What the hell is going on." Dave asked walking over.

"She started it." Katie protested.

"I don't care, you both shut up right now."

"She was being a little bitch towards me for no damn reason." Ceecee said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Dave yelled making the girls jump. "You both quit it now."

Randys car pulled up then and Dave rushed over to help Jessica out of the car.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dave asked Randy as he got out of the car and rushed round to Jessica's side.

"Traffic man, it was bad. I got here as quick as I could."

"Obviously not quick enough. I should have brought her I was here long before you."

"I didn't have my route planned out. That was after the baby shower. We were gonna sit down and plan out route. It isn't my fault Dave." Randy said.

While the guys stood fighting about who got there the fastest no one noticed Jessica was gone. Suddenly Dave stopped.

"Where's Jess?" He asked.

"Eddie took her in." Katie said shaking her head.

Randy and Dave ran inside. Eddie was at the desk with Jessica explaining to the nurse what was happening. She rushed Jessica off to a room and allowed Randy to follow. Dave had to stay behind.

Jessica was in such pain she didn't know what was going on around her. She saw doctors and nurses all rushing around, she felt herself being lifted from the chair onto a bed. Randy was there, she knew that but everyone else was a blur. She heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all broken up words.

"She needs to be prepped." One of them said.

_Prepped for what?_

"Get him suited up if he's coming too. Let's move now."

She realised she was moving. She saw lights flashing by and Randy's hand on hers. Pain seared through her and she felt like screaming. She wanted to scream. _'My babies'_ She thought. _What's going to happen to them. Are they alright? _She realised the moving had stopped. There were more lights in the room and someone was asking her if she was ok.

"Yeah, just help my babies." She heard herself say.

Randy was near her. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

She heard him say the 'promise' word. That wasn't a good word for her to hear.

Randy kissed her head and then the room started to spin. She felt dizzy. Then she blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jessica woke up and looked around the room. She felt sore and exhausted even though she couldn't remember doing anything that made her feel so bad. As her mind started to work and her eyes focused she realised she was in a hospital room. She was hooked up to a drip and there was a vitals machine although it wasn't hooked up to her. She realised the babies weren't in the room. She moved her hand over her stomach and knew that's been delivered. She felt a scar and winced in pain. She tried to move but didn't have the strength so she reached for the call button.

A nurse walked in with a smile a few seconds later.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know...like crap." Jessica said. "Where are my babies? Are they alright?" She said trying to move again.

"Don't move honey, you've had a major C-Section. You'll be sore and all. The twins are just down the hall in the special baby unit. They were both small, but their lungs are developed enough for them to be able to breathe without so much machine help. You're son, has a small problem. Nothing that won't fix in time. I'll get the doctor to come by and explain everything to you later. In the meantime, would you like me to get you're husband?"

"Boyfriend." Jessica corrected.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"He isn't my husband. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, well you're boyfriend then. Would you like me to get him?"

"No, can you call my sister Katie."

The nurse nodded and left the room. All she could think about was how her son had a small problem. _What could it be?_ She questioned herself. But came up with nothing. She felt so tired. The nurse came back and told her that her sister was on her way. Then the doctor came in to explain everything to her.

"We did a C-Section as you've been told, and the babies are doing fine. You'll be sore for a while, but you should be able to walk by tomorrow so you can see you're twins. Now, I believe you have names for them?"

Jessica nodded. "Rebecca Jade and Randy James."

The doctor smiled. "I'll have them write that up. Now, Randy came first, and he was having some distress with his breathing. We were able to quickly change that so he won't suffer any long term effects. He does however have a small heart murmur. That can be fixed as he grows. So I wouldn't worry too much. Rebecca is fine. They both need help keeping warm and they are being fed through a tube. But other than that, you're twins should grow to be strong and healthy regardless of the earliness of their births."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled. "Can I see them?"

"Well, maybe later. You're still a little weak. I'll come back later." The doctor left and Katie came in.

"Hey sis."

"Did you see them? Are they ok?" Jesse asked.

Katie sat down. "Yeah, they're awesome. Don't worry. Eddie prayed for them. He's way religious."

"I know." Jesse smiled. "It's nice to know someone's watching over them."

"Randy's been there all night. Dave came and got him not long ago. They had a meeting with headquarters. He'll be back later."

"I don't want to see him." Jessica said.

Katie frowned. "Why?"

"Just reasons."

"Reasons you should tell me, before I go and kick him hard."

"Ceecee told me what Michelle hit on him at the bar the night I saw Dave. That doesn't bother me, we didn't even know each other then. But what bothers me is he saw us, Michelle and I talking at graduation and he didn't tell me about her. I mean, if he had I might have some understanding why she was going for me."

"That bitch. I knew something was up last night. I'll kill her."

"What? Who?"

"Casey. She was talking to someone on the phone. I don't know who, but I was listening. She was saying how you were in hospital and maybe you'd lose the babies. That way Randy would leave you and give her a clear shot. She's stirring shit because she has a thing for Randy. I'll kill her."

"Ceecee said that?" Jessica said feeling very hurt.

"Yeah..I'm sorry."

"But sh..she's my best friend. We've been friends forever."

"I wouldn't lie."

"I know." Jessica nodded as she felt the tears.

"Let me handle her. I'll be back later. Eddie's coming by too."

"Don't get into trouble." Jessica said hugging her sister.

"I won't." Katie said leaving the hospital with one person in her sight.

When Katie found Casey she was talking to Lucy back at Jessica and Randy's house. Katie walked over and pushed her.

"What was that for?" Casey asked.

"You know what bitch, you fucked with my sister once before and now you went too far. You don't ever EVER tell me you had nothing to do with her early labour. I heard you last night talking. You want Randy huh? Well, lets see you get through me to get to him."

"You heard that? You shouldn't have been listening."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't have been doing. You're a two faced whore Casey and Jessica knows all about it."

"She believed you?" Casey asked looking worried.

"Yes, I'm her sister. Of course she believes me. She knows I don't lie about shit like this. Now, lets do something about it." Katie said pushing Ceecee again.

"I'm not going to fight you." Casey said walking away.

Katie jumped in front of her. "You might not fight. But I'm gonna." She said punching Casey in the face.

Lucy screamed and John came out to break them up.

"Do you think Jessica would want this?" He asked Katie since she was the one punching.

"Yeah, I just saw her. That bitch made Jessica have early labour on purpose because she thought it would make Jess lose the babies and then she'd have a shot at Randy."

"Is this true?" John asked Casey.

She didn't say anything which made John nod his head. "I'm disgusted at you're attitude towards someone you claim to be best friends with. I think you better leave before Randy comes home and finds all this out."

Casey got up and Katie tried to get at her again but John blocked her.

"John let me kick her ass." Katie protested.

"No, move in my house now." John said pointing in the direction of his door. Katie rolled her eyes and went inside to wait for Randy to get home. Boy did he miss alot today.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Randy's meeting had lasted a little longer than he had expected, so he went straight to the hospital before he went home. Jessica was sleeping so he thought he'd go and see the twins first.

He scrubbed up like he was told and went and sat next to their incubators. Rebecca was wrapped in a pink blanket, and she had a tiny pink wool hat on to keep her warm. Randy James, or RJ as the nurses had nicknamed him had blue. Randy placed a hand in each incubator and held his babies hands. They were so tiny, but they were perfect.

"Jessica was in here earlier. She was able to feed them." A nurse said with a smile. "She's such a proud mom."

Randy smiled. "I bet she is."

"She sang to them too. She has a beautiful voice."

Randy smiled again. "I know. Although she doesn't sing so much around me."

"Well, you should encourage her. She's wonderful. I'll leave you alone now." She smiled walking back to her station.

"Mommy sang to you today huh." Randy said talking to them both.

"You know, they can't answer you back right?" Casey's voice said softly as to not wake any of the babies.

"I know. But talking to them is a good part of bonding. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Jess, but she's sleeping."

"I know. Which is why I'm in here. Did you scrub up?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna touch them or anything."

Randy paid more attention to his babies. Casey was acting weird and he really wasn't in the mood. It was late, and meetings held him back from seeing the people he loved most. But Casey wasn't going to let him be.

"So, you're here late."

"Meetings ran late. But I'm here now."

"Ahh, meetings huh."

Randy frowned. "Yeah." He said actually looking at her. "Black eye?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, walked into a door."

"Oh...uhh ok." He said not really believing her. "Well, it's getting late, so I'm gonna go see Jessica before I head home." He said standing up and nodding goodbye at the nurse.

Casey followed him out and into the hall. He was about to walk in the direction of his girlfriends room when Ceecee stepped in front of him and smiled. Randy stopped in his tracks.

"Why rushing off so fast?" She asked with a flirty tone.

Randy wasn't in the mood and he was sensing that this wasn't the usual "Fan Flirting" he endured everyday.

"I'm going to see Jessica. So, if you'll please excuse me." He said trying to step passed her.

"She's sleeping." Ceecee said stepping closer to him.

"Still, I'm going to go watch her sleeping."

"Why watch someone sleeping when you can oh I don't know, hang out with me."

"Really Casey, I'd rather watch my girlfriend sleep. Thanks though." He said trying again to step around her.

"You know, you're really missing out on so much fun with me by being with Jessica." She said stepping so close their faces were just an inch apart. "I could rock you're world like no other has ever before."

Randy looked at her for a second and realised she was being serious.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, and if you ditch Jessica now, I'll show you how true it is." She purred.

Randy stepped back and gave her his sexy smirk.

"Couple of things you should know first.."

"Alright." She smiled crossing her arms and listening.

"Ok, number 1. I don't do blondes. Number 2. I don't do skinks and number 3. I don't fuck around especially on someone I love. If you had any bit of respect for yourself right now, you wouldn't be here trying to catch a booty call from me. Now, get out of my way so I can go and see my girlfriend."

Randy stepped around her and walked to Jessica's room. Jesse was still sleeping so Randy kissed her softy and went home.

* * *

Randy arrived home to an empty house and a note from John telling him to get over to his asap. Randy sighed and went straight over there. John opened the door and shook his head.

"Dude, so much shit today."

"What happened?" Randy asked following John into the living room.

"Well, Katie and Casey had a fight. Or rather, Katie kicked Ceecee's ass."

"Oh god. Why?"

"Katie found out something about some chick Michelle? Anyway, Katie came home from seeing Jess and started yelling at Casey, about how Ceecee had made Jessica go into labour early on purpose so that the twins would die, and you'd leave Jess and Casey could have you. Katie was pissed off and they go into an argument. Then Katie just smacked her in the face and Lucy screamed for me."

"God. Casey tried hitting on me just 20 minutes ago at the hospital. She told me to ditch Jessica and she'd rock my world."

"Whatever she's playing at, it's gonna get her into trouble with Katie."

"Yeah, not only that Dave's gonna kick my ass if he thinks I'm letting it. Thanks for stopping it."

"No problem. I'll get the girls."

Katie and Lucy came down a few minutes later and Randy walked them home. Lucy went up to her room but Katie made the excuse that she needed some air and was going to see Jessica. Randy tried to talk her out of it but was too tired to argue so he let her go. What he didn't know though was that Katie had been listening when Randy had told John Casey had hit on him.

Katie left the house with one thing on her mind.

Casey.


	22. Chapter 22

**While ya'll are waiting for updates, you shoul check out my other fic, I am in the process of editing and posting. It's called Always Heartbroken.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Katie headed to the hospital to see Jessica. She was going to tell her all Casey had done, but as she got closer she didn't know if that was the right thing to do. She's just been through so much and Katie didn't want to cause any trouble. She decided to leave it and tell her when she was back home, and stronger.

When she got to Jesse's room she was surprised to see her sitting up and smiling. Then she saw Eddie and smiled herself.

"Hey Jess. Eddie." Katie said coming over and sitting down next to Jessica's bed.

"Hey sister."

"You're very cheerful for someone who was all...not so cheerful yesterday."

"Well, I'm happy. I got to feed the twins, Rebecca is allowed home with me. RJ has to stay for a little bit, because of his heart, but he's doing good. Eddie's here too."

"I can see that." Katie laughed.

"I always seem to make the mamacita smile." Eddie laughed.

"That's because you bring in a cheerful positive vibe." Jesse smiled. "That and you're just such an awesome person. Praying for the twins paid off."

"That's what I do. But you need to rest now. So, Randy can come for you tomorrow."

"I'll rest I promise." Jessica said smiling.

"Make sure you do." Eddie said kissing her on the head. "I'll see you soon."

After Eddie had left the room Katie and Jessica talked about the twins and how they were doing. Katie kept her opinions about Ceecee at the back of her mind. Jessica looked so happy.

"So, how was your day?"

Katie shrugged. "It was ok I guess."

"Katie, did you get into trouble?" Jessica laughed. She always knew when her sister had gotten into trouble.

"Well, I may have."

"What did you do?"

"John caught be punching Casey in the face."

Jessica burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You punched her?"

"Yeah, that bitch wanted Randy and she wanted the twins to die."

Jessica was still laughing when the door opened and Casey walked in with Dean. Jesse stopped laughing and the room fell silent. Katie glared at Casey and Dean just stood in the middle not really knowing what had happened. Jessica coughed and looked around. It was very uncomfortable.

"So, hey Jess." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Hey."

Ceecee smiled and tried to pretend like nothing had happened.

"So, how are my adorable surrogate niece and nephew?"

"What?" Jessica asked with an icy tone.

"Well, since I'm you're best friend for life I assumed I'd be surrogate Aunt."

"Yeah, that might have been so. That was BEFORE you tried killing them and stealing my boyfriend."

"What?" Casey asked looking shocked.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Play the innocent Casey but I happen to know everything you tried to do. You made me go into labour early, you wanted me to lose the twins so you could have Randy. My sister did the right thing in punching you."

"She did what?" Dean asked shocked and upset at his sister. "I'm so sorry Jessica."

"It's fine Dean. I found out who she really is."

"That's not all she did." Katie said.

"What else Katie?" Jesse asked.

"She came here earlier when Randy was here seeing the twins. She told him he was stupid for being with you, and that she could offer more than you. In her words "I can rock you're world like no other ever has."

"Jess...she's lying." Casey started.

"Shut up Casey." Jessica said. "Don't try and worm your way out of this. Get out of my life, out of my babies lives and never even think about trying to contact me again. I hope you realise what you did and it hurts." Jessica stood up with Katie's help because she was still a little shaky.

"One more thing." She said before slapping her so hard across the face, Casey went flying to the floor.

"WOW!" Katie said in an excited tone. "Can I drag her ass outside now?"

"Oh,Yeah." Jessica laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jesse had just finished putting everything in her bag when the nurse brought Rebecca Jade into the room. She was all snug wrapped in her pink blanket. Jesse smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Are you excited about taking her home?" She asked handing Rebecca to Jessica.

"Yeah, I'd be even more excited if I could take them both."

"RJ will be home in no time. You're boyfriend is just signing papers and you can be off."

"Thanks, for everything. I can't wait till I get to take them both home." Jesse smiled.

"You're welcome. Take care." The nurse said leaving the room.

Jessica sat cradling Rebecca for a few minutes until Randy came in.

"Papers are all signed and stuff. You wanna say goodbye to RJ before we leave?"

"No." Jesse said.

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah, goodbye is such a final word especially when it's to a baby that's already sick. I won't say goodbye until I have to. But I will go kiss my baby until I see him again later."

Randy smiled. "You're very wise. Ok, go kiss RJ and I'll take Becca down to the car."

Jessica nodded and made her way to the nursery where RJ was still in his incubator. She scrubbed up and walked over to him. He still looked so tiny and weak. But she smiled.

"Hey baby, Momma's here." He said slipping her hand through the holes and gently touching RJ's face. He moved slightly but didn't wake up. "Sleep well son." She said kissing her hand and placing it on his face gently. She wasn't allowed to take him out and touch him much yet. She couldn't wait to hold him properly.

She smiled at the nurse who was busy with another baby, and left the nursery. She made her way through the hospital and down to the parking lot where Randy was waiting.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Randy leaned over and kissed Jesse on the forehead. "Don't worry."

She forced a smile. Deep down she didn't want to leave RJ but she knew she had to.

* * *

When they got home everyone was inside waiting to welcome Rebecca into the house. Jessica was so happy to see her mom and her brother. She hugged everyone and sat down.

"Thanks for being here." She smiled. A real smile this time.

"She's sooo cute!" Lucy said smiling "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, but be careful. She's still tiny."

Lucy nodded and gently took Becca out of her car seat. "She smells wonderful."

"She has that new baby smell." Katie said standing over Lucy so she could see the baby properly.

"What's all that?" Jesse asked pointing to four huge bags.

"Oh, that's stuff from my fans. They sent cards and presents for the babies. I thought you'd like to open it with me."

"Are you serious? Fans sent all that?"

"Yep. Pretty neat huh?"

"That's so nice of them. I didn't expect that. We should get a computer and send them e-mails."

Randy laughed. "You try finding all those people. It's crazy."

"Yeah, but we could try."

"Maybe you could do it when I'm working and you're not so busy. But in the meantime, you have four bags of baby Orton fan mail to open."

Jessica laughed. "Awww, that babies got fan mail already. I love it."

"Yeah, and more than what daddy gets." Dave piped in.

"Shut up Dave."

Jessica shook her head. "Men."

"So, when is RJ allowed home?" Dave asked.

"Soon I hope. I'm not sure though. He's still pretty weak."

There was silence after that. No one seemed to want to address the situation. No one wanted to upset Jessica. Randy looked around. He decided to step in and break the silence.

"Well, I think Becca needs her crib now and I'm sure Jess would love to eat something non hospitalish and read some of her mail. So..why don't you all come back tomorrow or something?"

Dave nodded. "See you tomorrow sis." He smiled kissing Jesse on the head.

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming."

Randy saw everyone out. Then he took Rebecca up to the nursery and placed her in the crib. He switched on the monitor and went back down to Jessica. She was sitting on the floor looking through the first bag of mail. He sat down beside her and saw that she had tears.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"He's going to die isn't he?"

"RJ?"

"Yeah. He's so weak and tiny." She sobbed.

"No, baby don't think like that. He's going to be fine. He's in good hands. Eddie, he's praying for him. You trust Eddie don't you?"

"Yeah, I just..I don't know. I'm scared for him."

"Jess, RJ will be fine. Come on, lets take you upstairs. You need to lie down."

Jessica nodded and let Randy carry her upstairs. He laid her on the bed and kissed her gently.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

He left the door ajar and she listened as he got to the bottom of the stairs. She wiped her tears away and for the first time in her life, she prayed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jessica was woken early by Rebecca screaming. She jolted awake and rushed to the nursery. Randy was already in there though. He smiled.

"She just needs feeding."

"Got it covered?" Jesse asked sitting down.

Randy nodded. "Unless you wanna do it?"

"No, you go ahead." Jessica smiled. It was nice to sit and watch Randy being a dad. He sat in the chair he had gotten for Jesse and fed Becca.

"Your a natural." Jesse smiled.

Randy smiled. "I bought the mail bags up. If you wanna open them today."

"I'll do it later. I did have an idea though. A way to thanks all the fans and stuff."

"What's that?" Randy asked concentrating on Becca.

"Well, once RJ's home and everything's settled, I was thinking of getting a laptop or a computer. Then, making an official site for you, and thanking everyone that way. Or maybe not an official Randy site, but a site all the same."

"That's a great idea baby. I didn't know you knew all about websites and stuff."

"You're looking at a girl who got an A in that class." Jesse laughed. "Besides, I'm a fast learner. I'll pick it up in no time."

"I'll get you whatever you want. Laptop, computer just let me know."

"You spoil me."

"You're worth it."

Jessica smiled and moved near to one of the bags. She opened a few letters and read over them. There were little teddy bears and small baby booties.

"Look how cute this is!" Jesse said showing Randy two tiny baby t-shirts that said "I love my daddy! RKO" on them. One was pink and white the other was blue and black.

"Those are awesome."

"A girl called Trina sent them. She also wrote a card here listen. Dear Randy and Jessica. Amazing how they know my name already." Jesse shrugged and carried on as Randy winded the baby and laughed. "I was so excited when I heard you were going to be parents. It must be an amazing feeling. I was also saddened to hear that the babies came early. I'm not sure what you had or what you called them, but I know enough about Premature babies to know you both must me going through a tough time. My sister was born 10 weeks premature and she had complications, but we never lost hope and now she's 7. I wanted to let you know that I'm praying for you. Keep your chins up and never lose hope. Love Trina xoxo"

"That's nice Jess, see people are praying."

Jessica smiled. "I like her."

Randy smiled too. It was nice to see Jessica's spirit back. "Well, maybe you can track her down and write her back." He joked.

"That's an awesome idea!"

"Babe, I was joking. You don't want people to think you're a stalker."

"Randy, I'm writing her not following her. I'm interested in how all these people know my name and that I had twins."

"Well, the internet plays a big part in that. Dave probably had something on his site about his sister. Word gets around. I wouldn't worry about it."

Jesse shrugged "Oh well. Now, I'm going to get dressed and then we're gonna go see RJ k?"

"Alright. Oh don't forget I have to work tonight. Vince has arranged for me to get 'injured' so that I can have some explained time off."

"Ok, I'll only stay a while with RJ then."

"I've asked Eddie to come see you later too. Dave is doing the angle with me."

"Alright. Well, I'll be back. Get Rebecca ready please."

Randy nodded after her and got Rebecca dressed. Jessica was ready in 5 minutes, she was so eager to see RJ she wasted no time in getting ready. Randy drove her and Becca to the hospital and they went up to the baby unit. RJ was still in his usual place. The nurse smiled when they walked in.

"Good news. Little Randy James has gained weight."

"He has!"

"He has. He's getting stronger."

Randy smiled as he watched Jessica's smile get even bigger.

"Did you hear that Rebecca, you're brother will be home soon."

Randy and Jessica spent the next hour sitting with RJ. Jessica sang to him. The nurses cooed over Rebecca and Randy just sat there. He enjoyed seeing Jessica happy.

"Babe, we gotta go. I gotta leave soon."

Jessica nodded and kissed RJ. "See you tomorrow." She said.

* * *

When they got home Eddie was already there. He smiled and helped Jessica inside with Rebecca's baby seat.

"Feeling better mami?"

"Much. But you know what would make me feel even more better?" She said in her best child's voice.

Randy and Eddie laughed. "What's that?"

"If you cooked me some of you're special Eddie Guerrero Tacos."

Eddie laughed again. "No problemo Mami, lets get started."

"I'll see you later on tonight baby." Randy said kissing Jessica. "Thanks for this Eddie."

"Not a problem."

"Bye baby." Jessica said as Randy left.

"Smells good." Jesse said peering over Eddie's shoulder.

"Well, this is Eddie's special Tacos. Of course they smell good."

"Well, isn't someone conceited about that."

"Vickie's gonna come by later with the girls. They wanna see Rebecca. If that's ok."

"That's awesome. Becca needs friends." Jessica smiled. "Besides, you and Vickie have done so much for me. I'm very grateful for everything."

Eddie smiled. He knew Jessica was grateful for all he had done. He could feel it. Jessica got the table ready and Eddie put everything out. Vickie came with the girls and they all sat around eating Tacos and enjoying their time. But for Jessica that enjoyment was short lived.

The phone rang. "Excuse me for a minute." She smiled. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jessica?"

"This is she."

"It's Sandra from the baby unit. RJ has taken a turn for the worst. We have to do surgery. Can you come to the hospital and sign the release forms?"

Jessica started to panic. Tears streamed down her face. "I'll be right there." She said hanging up. Laughter from the other room sounded so far away. Jessica just stood there.

"Everything alright?" Eddie asked as she went back into the room. Then he saw she was crying.

"Mami, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's RJ..he needs surgery. I need to go to the hospital."

Eddie nodded. "Vickie stay here with Rebecca. See if you can call Randy."

Vickie nodded and Eddie rushed Jessica out of the door. They raced to the hospital. Jessica didn't have time to call anyone. She rushed up to the baby unit and over to the desk.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, RJ has developed a small hole in his heart. He needs it to be fixed because it can cause bleeding and other complications. We need you to sign this so the surgeons can do it now." The nurse handed Jessica a release form.

She stood looking at it. She couldn't pick up the pen. She couldn't sign the paper. Then she felt Eddie's hand on hers. She looked into his eyes.

"Sign it Mamacita, I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen."

Trusting him Jessica signed the release form and watched as they rushed RJ away from the unit and down to the operating theatre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Vickie left another message on Randy's voice mail and hung up with a sorrowful look on her face. This was the fourth time she had tried to call him. She wasn't sure where he was, or if he was already working so she was at a loss. She even tried Dave's cell too. No answer. She decided to go to the hospital and make sure things we alright. Eddie hadn't called her so she wasn't sure of what was going on. She looked at Shaul and smiled.

"I can trust you right?"

"Yes, mom. I'll take extra care of the baby and Sherilyn."

"If you need anything in an emergency you go to John ok?"

"Yes, mom."

"And if Randy calls, you tell him what happened. Try not to worry him though. I won't be long."

"Ok, mom." Shaul smiled.

Vickie left the girls and headed to the hospital.

Randy stepped into his locker room and put his bag down. Dave followed him and sat down.

"I can't believe that fucking guy at the airport." Dave said.

"I know." Randy said turning his cell on. "He almost arrested your ass."

"Well, he wouldn't listen. I told him I needed to keep my phone on."

Randy shook his head. "And now I have no damn signal."

"Yo, Randy man you're girl is trying to call you." Chavo said rushing into the locker room.

"What? What happened?"

"Eddie called me, Vickie left you messages. All I got was something happened to RJ and he's in surgery. Jesse needs you."

"Fuck! Thanks man."

"Go, go see Vince now and tell him."

"I'll come with you." Dave said.

They guys rushed to Vince's office and knocked the door. Vince asked them in and saw that Randy looked distressed.

"Vince, man I'm sorry but Jess she needs me. The baby, RJ he, he got sick or something and he's having surgery right now."

"Calm down Randy, I just got the message from Eddie. He called here. The whole storyline is being rewritten right now. I need you to stay for just a few. I need you and Dave to go now, to the locker room. Dave is going to attack you, and cause you to be taken to hospital. We'll air a promo from you tonight big man, talking about it. Then we'll announce that you Randy, will be out for a while with concussion."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't come back until he's safe and at home ok?"

Randy thanked Vince again and rushed to his locker room. He got ready and waited for the cue. A Camera man came in and Randy got into position. The Camera man cued in and started recording. Dave came charging into the locker room and attacked Randy from behind with a chair. Randy fell and seemed to be knocked out.

"That's what you get Orton! That's what you get for messing with me."

Dave threw the chair down and left. The Camera man zoomed in on Randy and then switched off his camera.

"Alright. We're off. Now, We're gonna show the whole feud with you and Dave. Then Dave's gonna come out and talk about this and we'll show it."

Randy got up and nodded. He grabbed his bag and left.

"Tell Jess I love her." Dave said.

"I'll call you later." Randy said.

Vickie arrived at the hospital and found Eddie and Jessica in the waiting room. She sat next to Jesse and hugged her. Jessica faintly smiled.

"Where's Rebecca?" She asked.

"I left her with the girls. Shaul's a very good girl. She'll take good care of her."

"Thanks."

Vickie nodded and looked towards Eddie. He was holding his bible and wearing his cross necklace. She smiled. He was praying silently.

"Did you call Randy?" Jessica said through her tears.

"Yeah, I left messages. Chavo was going to tell him too. I haven't found out yet, but I'll go and call again in a minute. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. I think."

"He'll be fine mamacita. I'm here." Eddie said putting his arm around her.

"I know." Jesse said crying again.

"I'm going to find out where Randy is. I'll come back later." Vickie said. Eddie kissed his wife and she left.

Once Vickie was gone Eddie hugged Jesse tighter. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure Eddie?"

"Because I'm here. Jesse, I'm going to pray and I'll pray until RJ comes out of that room and home to you. I promise if anything happens to him, you can hate me forever."

Jesse smiled. "But you know that's not going to happen. Don't you Eddie?"

"That's right. Because I'm here with you."

"I sometimes think you just might be my guardian angel Eddie."

"Maybe I am." He smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Shaul was having a hard time settling Rebecca. So she decided to take her over to John's like her mom had told her. John looked puzzled when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry to just come over like this, but my mom's at the hospital with Jess and my dad and Rebecca won't settle. She told me to come here if I needed help."

Manda came over then.

"Why are they at the hospital?"

"RJ needed an operation on his heart. That's all I know." Shaul said.

Manda took Rebecca and cradled her. She stopped crying.

"Where's your sister?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, she's next door. You want me to get her?"

"Yeah, leave a note for your mom. Bring her over."

Shaul nodded and went to get Sherilyn.

"Call Randy John, see if you can get hold of him."

"I think they've probably already done that."

"Doesn't look like he's here though."

"He was working. Let me go to the hospital and I'll find out what's going on."

"Alright. Call me."

John nodded and kissed her. Shaul came back with Sherilyn as Manda was putting Rebecca back into her car seat.

"Did you guys call Randy?"

"Mom did, but she couldn't get an answer. She called Uncle Chavo and he said he was going to find him. Mom should be home soon."

"Alright. I'll go call again."

Randy's plane touched down and he raced through the airport. Lucky for him the hospital was only 5 minutes away. He jumped into a taxi and asked him to speed up. They got there in less than 3 minutes. The roads were quiet. He rushed up to the desk and told them what he wanted. The receptionist pointed him in the right direction. Instead of taking the elevator he ran up four flights of stairs. He found the waiting room.

"Jessica." He said coming into the room. She rushed over to him and he embraced her in a hug. "It's ok now, I'm here." He said kissing her head.

"Randy, he's been in the for 2 hours now."

"I'm here. Don't cry." Randy walked over to the chairs and they sat down. "Dave sends his love."

Jessica nodded.

"Thanks for being here with her Eddie."

"No problem man." Eddie smiled.

"Eddie's been my rock. He's praying for RJ."

Randy smiled. The room fell silent. The only sound was Eddie praying silently and the sound of a ticking clock which seemed to be ticking louder every second.

Minutes turned into another hour. Jessica thought she would go crazy. John had been to check up on them and after being assured he'd get a call once everything was alright he went back to look after Rebecca with Amanda.

Another 30 minutes had passed and Jessica started to get anxious. The room was so quiet. The door suddenly opened and Jessica's head jerked towards it. The surgeon walked in and took his hat off. Jessica held her breath.

"Your son is fine. He smiled.

Jessica let out her breath and started crying again. Eddie smiled and looked up to the sky. 'Thank You' He mouthed.

"We had to repair a minor hole in you're son's heart. He's very small, which is why we took our time. The hole has been fixed. We'll keep him in ICU for a few days. Once out of ICU we'll start feeding him. He should be home very soon."

"Thank you so much." Jesse said shaking the surgeons hand.

He smiled. "I'll see you all later."

Jesse looked to Eddie now. "I want to thank you Eddie. You saved me from going insane tonight. You helped me. You kept be calm. You prayed for him and you never broke your promise."

Eddie hugged her. "Mamacita. You are welcome." He smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N This chapter is 3 years later. Just so you don't get confused.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jessica opened the door and laughed. Eddie was standing there in what she only refer to as a 'Red Pimp suit.'

"Eddie Guerrero, you are not wearing that to my wedding." She laughed.

"Awwww mami, but it's my best suit!"

"No! Seriously. Where is the white one? That was so much more you."

"It's here." Eddie laughed. "I just wanted to see what you'd say if I showed up in this."

"You're trying to make me insane aren't you?" She smiled hugging him.

He laughed and walked in after her closing the door. "So, where are my wonderful godchildren?"

"They're in the with Dave and my sisters. Katie is trying to threaten Rebecca into her dress and Dave is trying to get RJ to stand still long enough for him to put his tie on. So far, it's not working."

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

Jessica smiled. It had been 3 years since the twins were born. Eddie was now their godfather along with Dave. Randy had officially asked Jessica to marry him on her 21st birthday. Today was that day.

"All done." Eddie said with a smirk.

"How'd you do that?" Dave asked.

Jessica smiled.

"Eddie's special touch ese. That's all."

"Ready Jess?" Dave asked.

"Yep!" She nodded.

"Becca, RJ."

The twins ran into the room. "RJ pull my hair momma." Rebecca moaned.

"RJ. You don't pull her hair."

"I never." He said.

Jesse shook her head.

"If you think for one second I'm wearing this pink dress, you have another thing coming." Katie said coming into the room. She didn't look at all pleased.

"Katie. Suck it up. It'll be over and then you can change."

"I like mine." Lucy said.

"I like mine." Katie mimicked.

"Quit it!" Dave warned.

Eddie laughed. "We better go."

* * *

At the church Randy stood awaiting his bride. Dave, his best man was at his side. Jessica didn't have a father, so she had asked Eddie to walk her down the aisle. She got ready. Lucy walked ahead with RJ and Katie followed with Rebecca who threw rose petals over everyone. Karen walked behind then and Jesse linked her arm through Eddie's.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"You bet." Jesse said.

The music started up and Eddie proudly walked Jessica down the aisle. Randy stared in amazement at how beautiful Jessica looked. He smiled as she got close to him. Eddie nodded and went and sat next to Vickie in the front.

The priest started.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Randall Keith Orton and Jessica Isabelle Bautista. The stand before me in this church, to ask God to bless them in the married life they are about to venture into. If there is anyone here who objects, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I shall continue. Randall please take this ring I have blessed and place it on Jessica's finger. Then recite you're vowels."

Randy took the ring and slid it on Jessica's finger. "With this ring, I promise to love, honour, cherish and spoil you every single day. Through the good times and through the bad. Never will you be away from my heart and off my mind."

Jessica smiled.

"Jessica, please take this ring I have blessed and place it on Randall's finger. Then recite you're vowels."

Jessica took the ring and slipped it on Randy's finger. "With this ring I promise to love, honour, cherish and support you in everything you do. Through the good and the bad. Never will you be away from my heart and off my mind."

"Randall do you take Jessica to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Jessica take Randall to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now announce you husband and wife."

Jessica smiled as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

The reception went well. Randy and Jessica had their first dance to 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Areosmith. Randy and Jessica went to a hotel that night. Dave took the twins home with him.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow." Randy said as they stepped into the hotel room.

"Ohh where?"

"Hawaii."

"Oh my god! I love Hawaii. But the twins?"

"Dave's taking them for 2 weeks."

"I love you." Jessica said laying down.

"I love you too sweetie." Randy said lying down beside her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, this was a hard chapter for me. I hope you all understand why I did what I did.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

For 2 long weeks Jessica and Randy enjoyed the wonders of Hawaii with lots of Sun, Sea and Sex.

"I can't believe we have to leave." Jess said as they got ready to leave.

"I know. But maybe we can bring the twins here soon."

"I can't wait to see them."

"Jess, you talked to them on the phone every single day we were here in between the beach, shopping and the sex."

"But they're my babies." Jesse laughed. "So hush."

"Hushing." Randy smiled.

"Randy..." Jessica said.

"Jessica?"

"I uhh have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

* * *

Dave had been looking after the twins for 2 weeks. He wasn't used to having 3 year olds running around the house. They were running around right now screaming and yelling at each other. Dave was sitting in the darkness of his den. Angela knocked on the door.

"Dave, are you ok?" She asked.

Dave looked at her and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

Angela was about to leave when Dave spoke again.

"How am I going to tell my sister Angie?"

"I don't know Dave. I really don't."

"She's going to be heartbroken."

"She'll be home soon. Why don't you go over there. Leave the twins here."

Dave nodded. He picked up the letter and left the house.

* * *

Jessica and Randy were home now. They were sorting through mail when the door knocked. Randy opened it to see Dave.

"Hey big man, come in."

Dave walked in a closed the door. His sister smiled at him.

"Hey big bro." She said giving him a tight hug.

"Hey sister." Dave said. He almost didn't want to tell her.

"Jess, I have something to tell you..." Dave said.

"Oh Jess, tell Dave our good news." Randy said.

"Ohh, guess what Dave." She said. She didn't wait for him to answer though. "I'm pregnant!"

Dave half smiled. "That's great Jess." He said.

"Jessica. I need to tell you something." He said again.

"What is it Dave?" She asked looking with concern at him.

"While you were away..something happened..." He trailed off. His eyes filled up.

"What happened Dave?" She said getting more worried.

"It's...Eddie...he...he passed away." Dave said as tears slipped from his eyes.

Jessica stopped and stared. "What?" She asked unable to believe it.

"Eddie passed away. He had heart failure caused by heart disease. No one knew he had it."

"No, you can't be serious." Jessica said as tears fell hard and fast from her eyes.

Randy came over and hugged her. He was shocked.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Dave said.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE." She sobbed. "He just can't be."

Dave started crying harder. "He left you this." He said handing her a letter.

Jessica took it and ran upstairs. Randy squeezed Dave's shoulder and went after him.

Jessica ran into her bedroom and slid down the wall sobbing. Randy sat on the floor next to her and hugged her tight.

"He can't be gone Randy. I never got to thank him for the wedding. For being there for me." She sobbed.

"It's ok Jess. It's ok. I'm here." Randy said hugging her tighter as she sobbed harder.


	29. Chapter 29

**FYI Jake is Amanda and John's 2 year old son.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jessica laid in bed wide awake. She hadn't slept a wink of sleep. She had just laid their tossing and turning. Her head hurt, and her eyes were sore. She hadn't seen the twins yet either. She just didn't have the strength to get up. She looked over at the clock. It was 10:30am and she could hear Randy downstairs with the kids. She sighed. She needed to get herself together for the sake of the twins.

"Eddie wouldn't want you like this Jess." She said to herself as she got out of bed.

She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. She tied her hair back and went downstairs.

Randy smiled at his wife and kissed her. "Good morning baby."

"Morning." She half smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Numb I guess."

"Well, Vince called me. He said we all have to go into work today. We're doing a double tribute show and they want us all their for Raw. I'm working tonight and then I'll be home tomorrow."

"Alright." Jesse said.

"Amanda said she's gonna come over with Jayla and Aimee. She doesn't want you to be alone so she'll help with the twins."

Jessica nodded. She still couldn't believe it. RJ and Rebecca came running over to her then, with big smiles.

"Momma!"

"Hey babies." She smiled. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, momma and I eated everything." Becca said.

"That's a good girl." Jesse said sitting down. The twins sat next to her.

"Guess what we did when you was in Hwhyee." Becca said.

"What did you do?" Jesse laughed.

"We stayed with Dave." RJ said.

"Yeah, but we went to the park with Uncle Eddie too!" Becca said.

"Oh you did?" Jessica said in an excited tone.

Randy smiled.

"YEAH! He taked me on the swing. I went really higher than Becca and nen I fell and almost broked my arm!" RJ said.

Jessica laughed.

"He gave us ice cream. Presents too." Becca said.

"What presents did he give you?"

Becca showed Jessica a gold bracelet. Jessica saw it was inscribed. "Rebecca. Wow! It has you're name on it!"

"Yeah, but also somfin else I can't read."

Jessica looked under the bracelet. "To my wonderful Godchild. May this bracelet bring you good luck everyday. Love Uncle Eddie."

Jesse felt tears again but she held them back. "That's lovely Bec."

"I got one too." RJ said. "Uncle Eddie said it's a man one."

Jesse smiled.

Randy saw Jesse was trying hard not to cry. "Come on kids. Let's wash up and then go see if Aimee and Jake wanna play."

The twins jumped off the couch and went to wash up. Jesse smiled at Randy "Thanks."

"Have you read the letter yet?"

Jesse shook her head. "I can't see to make myself open it."

"All in good time." Randy said.

The twins came back and were ready.

"Say bye to mom."

"Bye momma." They said. Before they went out the door RJ stopped and walked over to Jessica. He kissed her hand.

"It's ok momma. Eddie's an angel now." He smiled.

Jessica smiled and as RJ walked out the door she started crying again.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry I've made most of you cry with the fic lately. I've cried too lol This chapter is my tribute to Eddie. At the time of his death, I wasn't able to write a tribute because it was very hard for me. Now I can, and this is it. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter Thirty

Today was the day of Eddie's funeral. Jessica wasn't looking forward to it. She knew it was going to be hard for her. She had come to accept that Eddie was gone. But she still couldn't bring herself to open and read his letter.

"Maybe after the funeral, you'll be able to read it." Randy said kissing her head as she adjusted her jacket.

"I might. Did the twins go with Katie?"

"Yeah, Lucy and Dean came too. Dean sends his love."

Jessica smiled. She took a breath. "I'm ready."

Randy took her hand and they walked out to the car. On the way to the church Jesse played with her pendant. It was and said 'Mamacita' in pink diamonds. Vickie and Eddie had given it to her on her 21st birthday. Jessica had laughed but it was beautiful. Randy saw her from the corner of his eye and rested his hand on hers. Jesse smiled.

When they got the the church Jessica was amazed at how many people were there. Some of them she knew but most of them she didn't. She smiled as Randy shook hands with some of his friends. She skimmed the crowd for Vickie. She saw her standing with Dave near the door.

"I'll be over there." Jesse told Randy.

Vickie smiled when she Jessica. Dave hugged his sister and left them alone.

"How are you?" Vickie asked.

"I'm ok..How are you?"

"I'm holding up. I need to stay strong for the girls. I do have something to ask you though."

"Sure."

"Well, I know how I asked you to chose the song. Which I love, it's so beautiful. But would you like to say something after me?"

Jessica smiled. "I didn't prepare anything...But I'd love to."

"Speak from your heart." Vickie said.

Jesse nodded. She knew what to say.

After a few minutes everyone started moving into the church. Jessica found Randy again and slipped her hand into his. He gave it a squeeze and they walked in. Jessica kept her head down and followed Randy. They sat down and it wasn't until everyone was seated that Jessica looked up. She glanced at the casket and felt her eyes burn. She looked away.

The service started and all Jesse heard was the sound of a male voice. She didn't hear what he was saying though because her head was filled with thoughts of what she was going to say. She tuned back in when she saw Dave stand up and walk to the podium. He cleared his throat.

"Eddie was one of the few people you could call a friend. I had the pleasure of working with him for a few months. He was just Eddie. In this business you have to have someone for the laughter when you're always on the road and tired. Eddie was the guy that brought the laughter. Didn't matter what he was doing or where he was you could hear his laugh from miles away. He liked to pull pranks on me and some of the other guys. This one time he filled our wrestling boots with jello." Dave stopped and laughed as tears slid down his face. "That was one of the things I loved about Eddie. He was always happy. Always had good fun. He was always there with good advice when you needed it. He's gone now, but I don't think...actually I know everyone in the world will always remember the name..Eddie Guerrero."

Dave stood down and Jessica leaned on Randy as she started crying. Next Vickie stood up and walked to the stage. She looked out at everyone and smiled.

"I want to thank you all for being here today. It means so much to me to see everyone come together, even if it is for something so tragic. Eddie was a great man. He was a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. Everyday he made sure he called us, just to say hi. When he'd come home he's spend every moment with us, making sure we took pictures to capture the moment. He always talked about his friends and he always made sure he was with one of them in a crisis. Just a few years ago, he helped a wonderful girl, Jessica and her twins who were born early. He was a true loving giving man. For everyday I spend without him, I'll be empty. But I know he's in a good place. Helping people like he did here. Adios bebe, te amo por siempre."

Vickie stepped down and looked to Jessica. She nodded and stood up. Walking slowly to the stage and took a breath and looked around. There were so many people. She wiped her tears away and smiled looking at the casket.

"Eddie helped me through so much. I was so lost. I found my brother, whom I hadn't seen in so long. I was having such a hard time with seeing him again and Eddie was there for me. He showed me how important family are to someone. I met Eddie 3 years ago and I don't think I was ever away from him. He was like a father to me. When Randy and I were having problems, Eddie solved them. When I gave birth to my twins early, he was there. When my son, was just a few weeks old he suffered complications and had to have heart surgery. Eddie came and he prayed for him. I was a wreak. He helped me through it. Eddie was a problem solvere. He was the joy when things weren't good. He was the perfect person. Eddie to me is and always will be amazing. I don't have a father, so Eddie walked me down the aisle. Something I will cherish forever. The memory of him will be with me until the day I meet him again. Adios Papi, Adios papa, recuerdare por siempre. Te amo, Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes."

Jesse stepped down and went back to her seat in tears. Everyone then moved onto the cemetery. As the lowered the casket, they played the song Jesse had chosen. 'In Loving Memory' by Alter Bridge. Jessica cried harder as Randy hugged her. After that was done everyone went back to Vickie's for drinks. Jesse was standing with Dave and Randy as they told stories of Eddie that they remembered. She smiled at the memories. Jessica then decided to slip off and drive back to the cemetery.

When she got there she sat down in front of the head stone. It was beautiful. It was black with gold lettering. She traced the letters with her finger and smiled. "Hey Eddie..." She sat there for a while. "I haven't read your letter yet. I promise I'll do it when I get home. There was so much I never got to tell you before you left us. I wanted to say thank you. For everything. You did so much for me, and you will never know how much it meant to me. Thanks for being there for me when I got married. That was a special moment for me and I'll never forget it. The twins, miss you so much too. They have their keep sakes but it isn't the same. RJ talks about you. He says your his angel now. I truly believe that. Remember what I said that I thought you were my Guardian angel?...Well, I now know that you were. I'm gonna miss you." She started crying again but realised that he wasn't really gone. She always had her memories.

When she got home she went straight up to her room and found the letter. She opened it and took out the letter. She unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Mamacita,  
Right now you are on your honeymoon having a great time. Or at least I hope you are. I am writing this because somewhere inside me, I know I'm not going to see you again. Don't ask me how I know but I do. I don't want you to be sad, even though I know you will be. But you have to look on the bright side. I'm still with you, in memory. You have to look after the twins, my godchildren. They need you. Wonderful things will happen to you. Make sure Randy looks after you well. Keep watch of my family for me, I know you'll do an excellent job. Always remember, mamacita family is the best thing. Don't lose that. All my love. Eddie._

Jessica started crying again. She cried with sadness and she cried with happiness. She knew she had to look to the future now. She had a baby coming. She smiled. Eddie was still with her. She knew he always would be too.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Everything was back to normal in the Orton house now. Jessica was now very pregnant and she was getting excited. The twins 4th birthday was coming up too and so She and Amanda were going to take them shopping for birthday things.

"Should be fun right? 5 kids, all hyperactive. Oh the joy." Manda said.

Jesse laughed. "Jayla isn't that bad, she's kinda quiet compared to Aimee, RJ, Becca and Jake."

"That's cause she can't get a word in with the others."

Jessica laughed again. "Well, we're gonna swing by and get Katie on the way. She's gonna handle the twins cause without Randy I'll have a nervous breakdown."

They picked up Katie and Lucy. She wanted to come along since she loved baby shopping. Jessica was not looking forward to it though.

"Maybe we can get Dave to look after the rugrats." Jesse said.

"Hell, he'll wanna give mine back after 5 minutes." Manda said.

"Well, I guess Katie can keep an eye out."

"Yeah, cause what happens if you piss me off kids?" Katie asked.

"You get the bat." RJ said.

"That's right."

Jesse looked at Manda and they laughed. "Well, we're all sorted then."

When they got to Toys R Us Jessica gave the twins a warning and they went inside.

"Ok, we need party stuff. So, RJ and Becca you can pick it."

"I want Princess stuff momma."

"No! Princess is for girls. I want wresktlin."

"Well, you can have Wrestling and Becca can have Princess." Jesse said shaking her head.

They walked around Toys R Us picking up everything they needed for the party. Katie kept her eye on the children who were in the toy section. RJ came running over to Jesse.

"MOMMA! WOW LOOK!" He said showing her a wrestling figure. "THEY HAVE EDDIE!"

"Oh wow!" Jess said smiling. "Do you wanna get him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"YAY! RJ said running back to show Katie. Jesse smiled.

When they got home, Manda helped Jessica put everything away. Randy would be home soon and then he'd help her with the party tomorrow.

"We'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything holla over. Do you want me to take Becca and RJ for a while?" Manda asked.

"Would you? I need to lie down. This baby is kicking me inside out."

Manda laughed. "Jake did that to me. It's no trouble."

"Thanks. I'll send Randy over for them in a while."

"Alright. Get some rest."

Manda took the kids and Jessica went to lie down.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she was woken by Randy kissing her neck. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"How long have you need there?"

"Long enough. How are you?"

"Tired. Stressed. Fat." Jessica said.

"You're not fat your beautiful."

"Beautifully fat then."

Randy laughed. "Stressed over what babe?"

"The party. It's going to be full of hyper kids and pregnant me."

"Well, I'll be here too. I'll help."

"Good. Twins are next door. We should go get them."

"Alright. Wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure. I'll ask Manda and John if they wanna come too."

Randy nodded and went to shower.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jessica woke up early. Today was Randy James and Rebecca Jade's fourth birthday. She had so much to do. Angela was bringing over sandwiches and Vickie was making stuff too. Manda and Katie were doing the decorations and Jessica, being almost due, had to just watch everyone. She groaned and got dressed.

When she got downstairs she started on getting everything out of the way, so the kids could play and not break anything. Shortly after Randy got up to help.

"It's quiet. Where are the twins."

Jessica laughed. "Do you not remember? After dinner last night Aimee and Rebecca declared sleep over at Johnny's and Manda took them."

"Ahhh...yeah. Not enough sleep." Randy said walking over to her and resting his hand on her bump. "And how are you this morning?" He asked.

Jesse smiled. "He's fine."

"He!" Randy said eyeing her.

"I've gotten into this habit of calling the baby he...I have no idea why."

"So, he's a boy?"

"I don't know for sure. We'll have to wait."

"Damn." Randy said.

The morning was flying by and before they knew it Manda was there with Katie ready to decorate. As they hung banners and balloons, Angela arrived with the food followed by Vickie with more. Everything was going well.

Once everything was ready Manda went home to get the kids ready and Randy went to collect the twins. He got them dressed and then let them lose.

"I GOT AN EDDIE YESTERDAY DADDY!" RJ said very loudly.

"Wow! That's awesome." Randy said as they watched the twins open the bikes they had got them.

Rebecca's was pink and purple with silver streamers. RJ's was green and black. Soon after all their little friends from day care started arriving. Jessica took a breathe and prepared herself for the next few hours. It turned out to not be as bad as she had thought it would be. The kids were pretty well behaved and Randy did most of the hard work. At the end of the night, the twins were fast asleep, Randy had cleaned up everything and now they were relaxing on the couch.

"Today went better than I thought." Jessica said smiling.

"The twins had fun. Got it all on tape too."

"They did. It a shame we were missing a person, but I'm sure he was here."

"He was here Jess. He was standing in a corner watching them."

"I think so."

"So, we haven't discussed names." Randy said.

"I know. I'd rather wait. I don't know what we're having so..."

"We'll wait." Randy smiled. "But, I think he's a boy."

Jessica laughed. "We don't have long to wait." She smiled.

In her mind she knew she was having a boy though and she had the perfect name for him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jessica was in the kitchen when the door knocked. She went to answer it and smiled.

"Hey Mami." Eddie smiled.

"Hey Eddie." She smiled back. "Come on in."

Eddie followed her into the living room and they sat down.

"How is the bebe doing?"

"Fine." Jesse smiled. "I want to chose a name, but I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's a boy mami." Eddie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's going to be beautiful and healthy."

Jessica smiled and hugged Eddie. "That's great to hear. I need a name for him now..."

"Chose something that is special to you. He'll forever have the name."

Jesse thought for a few minutes and then smiled.

"I wanna call him Dominic."

"Dominic is a Latin name. It means Belonging to God. That's a wonderful name."

"I'll call him Dominic then. Thanks Eddie."

"You're welcome caramelo. But now I must go...take care. I'm always here." Eddie kissed her head and walked out the door.

Jessica woke up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and shook Randy. He stirred.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No...Randy, Eddie was here." Jesse whispered.

Randy jumped up, his eyes wide. "What! In this room?"

Jessica giggled. "Noooo...in my dream. But he felt so real. He told me I'm having a boy. He helped me chose his name."

"What did you chose?"

"I chose Dominic."

"Baby, that's a great name." Randy said kissing her.

"Dominic Eduardo Orton."

Randy smiled. "Eddie would love that."

"He already does." Jesse said rolling her eyes and smiling. "He already does."

She laid back down and closed her eyes. Randy hugged her and she went back to sleep.

Before she knew it, the twins were awake. Randy made them breakfast and got his bag ready. He was going to the gym with John to work out for an hour. She Jesse got up and went downstairs.

"You two have to be good for mommy. She's about to have the baby." Randy told them.

"I be good for momma." Rebecca said. "I always good."

"Good girl. You too Randy James."

"I be good too. Eddie told me be good for mommy."

"Well, if Eddie said it then you have to be." Randy smiled.

"I will be." RJ said.

"They always listened to Eddie. Never to me." Randy said kissing Jessica. She smiled.

"That's because he had the 'special Eddie touch'."

"I have the special 'Orton' touch though." He said winking at her.

She giggled. "Yeah yeah. See you later."

Randy left for the gym and Jessica looked around. The house was tidy so all she had to do was wash dishes. She picked them up and took them into the kitchen. She came back, cleaned up the twins and smiled.

"Ok, go watch tv for 20 minutes. I'll come find something to do after that."

They nodded and went to watch tv. She hoped they would stay there for a while. But by the time she'd finished washing the dishes, drying them and putting them away, the twins were bored of the Tv.

"Let's sing out song Becca." RJ said.

"Otay."

Jessica came into the living room just as they started singing at full force.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend."

Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. But her smile faded when after 45 minutes they were STILL singing it.

"Don't you know any other songs?" She asked.

They carried on singing.

Jessica stood up. "Guyz! Please with the song." She said. Just then a pain gripped her and she clutched her stomach. "Ohhh no, not now." She said as her water broke.

The kids stopped singing.

"Quick, go outside and run to Amanda's tell her to call daddy cause the babys coming." Jesse said.

The kids ran out of the house screaming. The ran to Manda's and kicked the door over and over because they couldn't reach the bell. Manda opened it and smiled.

"Where's the fire?"

"MOMMY THE BABYS COMING OUT!" RJ screamed.

"CALL DADDY" Becca screamed too.

Manda ran for the phone and called Randy. Once he answered she told him. Then she gathered up all the kids and went next door to wait for Randy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Randy rushed Jesse to hospital. Manda kept the twins with her. They moved her into a room and a doctor came in to examine her. He told her she'd be ready to push in approx. 45 minutes because she was dilating pretty quickly. Randy stood at her bedside holding her hand.

"Ugggh" She said banging her head against the pillow. "I want him out!"

"He'll be out soon babe, chill out." Randy said wincing at her squeezing his hand as another contraction hit her.

"You chill out." She said.

"That hurt baby, ease up."

"THAT HURT! What the fuck do you think this is? A walk in the park? You try having a baby."

Randy half smiled but didn't say anything. He didn't want to wind her up. John had told him that when Manda was in labour with Jake, he'd said the wrong thing and she'd thumped him. Randy didn't want to get thumped.

The doctor came back shortly after and examined Jessica again. "Ok, you're ready to deliver." He said. "When I say, you push."

Jessica nodded.

"Ok, push."

She pushed as hard as she could. Squeezing Randy's hand in the process. He bit his lip.

"Ok, stop, breathe." The Doctor said.

Jess did as she was told. Then he told her to push again.

"Come on baby push." Randy encouraged.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" She said.

A nurse smiled. "Don't worry. It's a thing."

Randy smiled and kept his mouth shut.

After she had pushed and pushed her baby was delivered. She relaxed into the pillow as they cleaned the baby. Wrapping him up the nurse handed her the tiny little bundle.

"You have a healthy boy."

Jessica held him and smiled. "I told you."

"I know." Randy smiled back.

"I'm sorry for cussing at you."

Randy laughed. "Doesn't matter. It was rather hot actually."

Jessica laughed. "God, you're such a guy."

"That's why you love me."

After a few hours Randy left to go home. Jessica had to stay for the night. He got the twins from Manda and John's and told everyone it was a boy.

"What'd you name him?" Manda asked.

"Dominic Eduardo."

"Awww, I can't wait to see him."

"We have a broder?" RJ asked.

"Yep." Randy smiled.

"Called Donimic."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, Donimic."

He took the twins home and got the settled into bed. He then called Dave, Jessica's mom, his mom and Vickie. Everyone was going to go over the next day while Randy was getting Jessica and Dominic and give the baby a welcome home party. He smiled as he hung up. Three kids all under 5, that was going to be a challenge he thought.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey! This is the last chapter in Shattered Dreams. I wanted to thank everyone who left me reviews. It gave me the boost to write more and more. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. I'll be writing more fics soon. So, if you like my work keep a look out. Adios.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

When Jessica arrived home the next day she was so happy to see every she loved there. She hugged everyone in turn and then sat down. Randy got Domininc out of the car seat and handed him to Jesse.

"Ok everyone, this is Dominic Eduardo Orton." She smiled. "I'd like Vickie to be the first to hold him."

Vickie smiled as Jesse placed the baby in her arms. "He's wonderful. It's lovely that you used Eddie's name."

"It fitted. I think he'd be proud." Jesse said.

"He would be." Dave said. "He has a big head though."

"Dave!"

"Sorry." Dave smiled.

"He must get that from his dad." John said.

"Oh, that must be why your son has a square head." Randy shot back laughing.

"Don't talk about my son like that Orton." Manda said.

Jessica shook her head and laughed. After Vickie was done holding Dominic, Jesse's mom held him. Then her sisters. The baby was being passed to everyone. Once Jessica got him back RJ came over holding Rebecca's hand.

"Is that Donimic?"

"Yes, baby this is Dominic." Jesse smiled.

"He so tiny."

"Yeah, he's a baby. Wanna hold him?"

The twins nodded and sat down together. Jessica placed the baby between them and as soon as she moved her mom started snapping pictures. Jesse laughed. Once everyone had left Jessica took a Polaroid picture of the three of the children together and kissed Randy.

"I'll be back in a while. You be ok?"

"Yes, baby. Take your time."

"Where you goin mommy?" RJ asked.

"I'm going to see Uncle Eddie. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" RJ said.

"Becca, you wanna come too?"

"No, I wanna stay with Domic. Tell Eddie I say Love him."

"I will baby." Jessica smiled. RJ got his Eddie doll, which he'd been carrying around everywhere with him and they left.

They got to the cemetery and walked over to Eddie's resting place. RJ sat down and patted the ground next to him.

"Sit down momma."

Jessica smiled and sat down next to him.

"Heylo Eddie." RJ said. "I got this for my birthday, it's you!"

Jessica smiled as RJ talked away. "Don't forget to tell him what Becca said."

"Oh, Becca say she love you. She didn't come cause she wanted to stay with Donimic. Mommy tell him about Donimic."

Jessica smiled. "Hey Eddie. We had the baby. Randy's at home with him. I brought you something." She said placing the Polaroid she had taken in front of the headstone. "This is Dominic Eduardo Orton. I wanted to honour you in more ways than just talking at your funeral and picking your song. So, he will forever have your name and we will forever remember what a wonderful person you were."

They sat there for a while, until it started to get cold. "Come on RJ." Jesse smiled.

"Bye Uncle Eddie." RJ said kissing the headstone.

Jessica took his hand and smiled. "See ya Eddie."

They walked back to the car and she switched it on. As they pulled away a song started playing. She turned it up a little and listened to the lyrics. She realised it was 'One Sweet Day' By Boyz II Men. She smiled. She was so happy in her life. She had a wonderful husband, and three wonderful children. She knew no matter what she'd always have love in her life. She now knew Eddie was still with her and she knew he always would be.


End file.
